A new beginning
by flutterby818
Summary: Its a year after Sara's incident with the minikiller.  No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Sara walked into Valerie White's house.Catherine had called and said she'd be in the master bedroom.  
All they had was male DNA in the appartment and it matched a man in AFIS named Mike Falon.  
However they had no hard evidence that he beat her or even that he was her boyfriend. All they had was his DNA on the sheets and he said that he slept with her once after a party when they were both drunk. And that was definetly not enough to convict him.

"I'm here what do you want?"Sara asked walking into the room.

"Process the kitchen."

"Again?!"

"Yup we need to know if this is the guy we want so we need more evidence on him."

"okay "

"Hey!You alright?"

"You know it's possible that he didn't kill her."

"Listen to what you're saying.And there is definetly something wrong with you why won't you tell me what it is? "

"I just don't think i should tell you before I tell grissom ."

"Okay."

Sara made her way downstaires to the kitchen. She had no idea how she was going to tell Grissom, but it didn't matter how she was going to tell him it was how he was going to react. Maybe she'd get lucky and wouldn't have to tell him.

* * *

He couldn't help it he had to worry. Althouh it is Sara and he knew he could trust her, but she had been acting so strang lately and she also seemed to be running away whenever he came close to her. 

"Hey Gris"

Grissom looked up it was Warrick he handed him a piece of paper.

"Got the vic's cell phone records."

"She didn't have much contact with the outside world."

Just before Warrick was about to leave he turned.

"Hey Gris, you okay?"

"I just haven't gotten much sleep lately."

Warrick nodding his head left the room. Nobody -as far as Grissom knew-had any idea what their relationship was liek outside of work and he wasen't to sure that telling Warrick about them would do much but he decided against it anyway. And it's not like he lied to Warrick he haden''t been getting much sleep lately.

If there was something wrong with Sara he would have to ask Sara.

* * *

What was the point in this? They weren't going to catch this guy anyway, he was to good. Even a 12 year old knew that it was possible to get away with murder, although she was a genius. It didn't mater what she thought she still had to process the kitchen. She couldn't exactly focus on her work which was unusual for her and she needed too this guy had to be locked up for what he did. 

How was she going to tell Grissom? No she had to stop thinking about that she might not even have to tell him. She just had to relax. She had to breath.

Sara heard a noise coming from behind her at the kitchen entrance. She thought it was Catherine.

"Hey Cat i found absolutly nothing in here. You?"

There was a long pause.

"Cat?"

Sara stood up, when she turned around it wasen't Catherine she saw standing there.

* * *

Sophia walked into Grissom's office. 

"Hey have you seen Sara or Catherine?"

"I think they're at the crime scene. Why?"

"I got a hit on one of Valerie's family members."Looking down at her notes"her sister Jessica White she's coming in to ID the body and she's gonna talk to us about what she anout her sister and i thouht that maybe Sara or Catherine would like to be part of the interview."

"Okay"

"Okay, well i'm headed to the crime scene. Do you want to come?"

"No i think i'll just stay here."

It was probably best for Grissom to stay away from Sara for a little while anyway.

"Okay. See ya later then."

"bye"

Even though it wasen't her buisness Sophia had noticed that Grissom was acting quite odd. She decide to try calling Catherine to tell her she was coming just in case Catherine would pull out her gun, and possibly shoot Sophia by mistake.

Catherine answerd on the first ring.

"Willows."

"Hey Catherine it's me i'm just on my way over. How are you guys doing?"

"Well i didn't find anything helpful, but i'm on my way downstairs now to see what Sara found."

"Okay i'll be there soon and i also have some good news to tell you."

"bye"

Sophia clicked the end button and continued down the las vegas strip. She could never really get used to the flashing lights, but she could never bring herself to leave this insane city even when she was given another chance.

* * *

Sara was lying on the floor she could feel the blood. She couldn't speak. She couldn't feel the pain anymore, she couldn't feel anything.She thought she was going to die. She tryed to reach for her gun but she couldn't find it. Looking around she realized that he wasen't there. Sara couldn't help but think that he had taken her gun and was going to find Catherine. Was she going to be responsible for Catherines murder mabe she could have yelled something when she noticed he was there instead of just telling him to leave. Sara just felt like they were both going to die.

* * *

Grissom was sitting in his office waiting for a call he was expecting.He didn't know why he thought he was going to get a call from Sara but he did. After about 20 minutes of staring out into nowhere he heard his phone ring. He checked the caller id. S. Sidle is what it said. He answered. 

"Sara?"

"No it's me."

"Catherine?"

"Ya i guess i took her phone by accident."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital, you need to get here now."

"Why?"

She had alredy clicked the off button. He didn't know what was wrong but Catherine sounded worried.

* * *

The lights were flashing all around Sara. She almost thought for a moment that maybe there was a heaven and she was going into "the light" , until she realized she was in a hospital. She wasen't sure what was going on. There were people all around her, all doctors. For some reason she couldn't identify she wasen't scared. She felt almost relaxed , as if it was a good thing that she didn't have to do any of the worrying right now.

* * *

Brass was asking Sophia what had happened. 

"What did you see?"

"Nothing really. I went inside the house and i saw him."

She was refering to the man who she had seen come out of the kitchen holding, what she now knew was Sara's gun. He had held it up to her and before he puled the trriger she had gotten her gun out and shot him. He was now in surgery.They don't know who he is but they had heard from the doctors that he would make it.  
Brass decided against asking Catherine about what she had seen cause she was too busy talking to Grissom.

Ever since Grissom told the team about his and Sara's relationship. They had noticed how much he seemed to really care about her.  
Catherine was trying to explain to Grissom what happened but all he was doing was staring down the hall to see when the doctor would come to tell them if Sara was going to be ok.

* * *

**OK i know its not that great but can you at leats tell me what you think? thanks! and be honest!**


	2. Chapter 2

24 hours earlier

Sara got a call from Catherine to help out at a crime scene. It was her day off but Catherine needed the extra help because Warrick had a to go to court that day and everyone else had somewhere to be or something like that Sara was half asleep when Catherine called. 

Usually she wouldn't mind but since she had realized that she could be... And that she had to tell him. She couldn't exactly be herself lately.  
She saw Sofia and Catherine standing outside the victims appartement. 

"So what do we got?"Sara asked walking up to them. 

Sofia filled her in "Valerie White, 24, she was rushed into surgery about an hour ago she didn't make it." 

"Most of the struggle was in the bedroom , you can start there for now." 

"Sure." Sara started towards the room but Catherine came up to her and asked if there was anything wrong she said it was nothing which wasen't true and she kept going. 

Sara finished processing the scene and headed back to the lad to drop off trace and DNA. She saw Grissom in his office and thought of telling him. She thought for about 2 seconds and decided against it.She wasn't going to tell him unless she was sure.And it's not like she thought he would reacte in a good way, actually she thought he would freak out completly. 

"Sara hey i haven't seen you all day."and of course she wants to avoid him and he wants to talk. 

"Hey Grissom i um...have to um...go to check on Cath see how she's doing on the case." 

"Ya ok well i'll see you later then." 

"sure."She couldn't help but think she was hurting him by avoiding him like this. Even though they lived together even when they were at home they barely spoke now.

Grissom was thinking to himself, 'What if there is something really wrong why isn't she telling me ,or maybe im over reacting and it's nothing she just wants some space.OK you have to relax you dont need to worry if it's any of your buisness she would tell you.' 

Grissom was trying as hard as he could to forget about his problems with Sara. He knew he had to focus on his work, he had a tone of paper work to do. And he should know better than to bring anything personal into the work place but it was kinda hard considering he did work with the woman he loved. He was having trouble talking to her when they were at home, it was so hard for him he almost felt akward being in his own house. 

He had picked up his pen and was taping it on the table. Just then Catherine walked in,"Hey how have you and Sara been lately, cause i mean you both seem kinda tense?" 

"Fine." 

"Gil i've know you for a very long time and i know when there is something wrong and Sara is definetly acting weirder than usual. So...?" 

"We're both fine or at least i am." 

"Oh so you haven't been talking?" 

"Don't you have work to do or something?" 

Catherine was shocked at how he reacted"Jeeze Gil relax i'm just trying to help i mean it must be hard for both of you because of what happened last year you know with Sara and the car." 

"I'm sorry Cath i've just got a lot of work and Ecklie has been buging me nonstop." 

"It's ok i get it." With that she left. Catherine had just left Grissoms office and was headed toward the break room when she ran into Warrick.She noticed he was holding some papers, "Hey what are those?" 

"Divorce papers." 

"I thought you and Tina were doing ok?" 

"Well i guess we just rushed into it, and of course because of my work whenever i tell her i have to stay and work on a case she would acuse me of cheating." 

"Well i would never acuse you of that, for one thing i work with you and know if you're working on a case or not and secondly because we arent married."Catherine was surprised when he let out a little chukle. She was almost sure he would look at her as if she was crazy for flirting with a soon-to-be-divorced man. 

"So..?"Sara had gotten a page from Hodges to come and see him and when she got there he just started to stare at her. 

"Nothing it's just you almost died an-" 

"I know that Hodges i was there but i don't need you to talk about it now ok?" 

"OK." 

"So why did you page me?" 

"I was worried." Sara was shocked there had to be something else. Hodges worried about her, about anyone for that matter thats just weird. 

"No seriously Hodges what do you want?" 

"Nothing just have a good day."He said this smiling. Sara wasen't able to deal with 'happy Hodges' right now. 

"Ya ok i'm just gonna go now." She started thinking to herself 'god that was weird i can't belie-' 

She haden't been paying attention to where she was going and she had ran into Nick. 

"Sorry." 

"No it was my fault Sara i just um..." 

"No it was me i didn't watch where i was going" Nick started to say something but Sara cut him off. 

"Look you don't have to deffend me it's ok im ok alright it was a car accident and im fine. OK?" 

"Sara it wasen't just a harmless fender bender you where hit by a car and you were in the hospital for a long time. It's a miracle you're alive!" 

"Nick i'm fine, really. Would everyone just stop worrying about me i'm OK."

"OK it's just if you need anyone to talk to i'm here."

"I know." Sara was starting to get a little annoyed. She was fine and people wouldn't stop asking if she was OK. She was just going to go home and get some rest, just relax.

"Nick im gonna go home now if you see Grissom will you tell him?"

"Sure."

Sara was walking past Grissoms office. She wasen't going to disturb him cause she knew he had a lot of paper work but as she was passing by he called her in.

"Hey Sara you OK?"

"I'm fine! Woould people stop asking me that it's driving me insane it happened last year and im fine!"

"That's not why I was asking it's just we've all thought you've been acting kinda different lately."

She didn't want to tell him she could be pregnant at least not until she was sure, so she freaked and the first thing she could think of was,"Well of course I'm acting different I did get hit by a car and almost died i mean it's not like it was just a fender bender it was huge and it's a miracle im still alive!"

"But you just said..."

"I know what i said! Look i have to get some sleep im going home."  
Grissom almost had to yell to her because she was walking so quickly"OK see you at home then." no matter how hard he tried not to he couldn't help but worry about her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sara heard her phone ring it was Catherine.

"Gil she'll be fine you know she will."

"I know that's what i want to believe, Catherine but you can't be sure. How did this happen anyway?"

"I'm not too sure but Sara was in the kitchen downstairs and when i heard a gunshot i ran downstairs and that's when i saw Sophia and we went into the kitchen and we saw her on the floor she had a huge amount of blood on her stomach, we radioed for a bus."

"She was shot?"

"No that was Sophia's gun i heard. Valerie's killer and Sara's attacker came after Sophia with Sara's gun and when he tried to shot her she shot him."

"He dead?"

"Ya."Catherine could see the pain in Grissom's eyes she was trying so hard to hold back tears. She knew he loved Sara but she didn't realize how much. She felt so bad for him. Especially if Sara did -as much as she didn't want to think about it- what if Sara did die.?

" Family and friends of Sara Sidle?"

Cath and Gris walked over to the nurse. Neither of them said anything they just stared.

"She has lost a lot of blood but she will be fine, might have to stay in the hospital for about a week."

"A week! She was stabed you said it yourself she lost a lot of blood! How can she be OK to leave in just 1 week?!"

"Grissom relax."Catherine was whispering because she was afraid that she would cry.Gris bearly looked over at her, he couldn't believe tha this woman was saying that she could leave in 7 days it was too little time and he knew that if Sara didn't have to stay he wouldn't be able to make her.

"Yes sir tat is what the doctor said, now if you have a problem with that go take it up with him. Now if you want to see her it's just down that hall to your left." she said pointing.

Grissom was walking so quickly Catherine was ready to grab his arm just in case he started to run. Brass had brought Sophia back to the scene to get her car and then he went back to the hospital and joined Grissom and Catherine.

Sara was sitting up in her bed she seemed OK considering what had happened. Grissom went straight in and kissed her for what seemed like forever. Catherine tried as hard as she could not to cry but she couldn't stop herself, tears started streaming down her face. She noticed Sara was crying too.

Grissom spent about 2 hours trying to convince Sara to stay in the hospital at least for a couple more days. Of course it was Sara so she had to compromise and told him that she would take a week off work but she wouldn't stay in the hospital. Soon after she got home she realized it was a horrible compromise. She was sitting on the couch trying to read the book on entomology that Grissom had given her one christmas. She would read it when she couldn't sleep and now was the perfect time. She didn't need sleep she had gotten plenty but staying at home in the middle of the night with only a dog to keep her company wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. She would so rather be working but not having 10 people asking her if she was OK was kinda nice.

She had her eyes closed and was just about to fall asleep and then the phone rang. She answered and it was Catherine, she was a bit surprised but Cat said that she was on her break and was going to stop by to check up on her. She said she'd be over in 15 minutes. Sara tried to convince hersalf that Cat was coming because she wanted to come see a friend but Sara knew that she was coming because Grissom wanted her to.

She heard a knock at the door, she went to answer it.

"Hey Catherine come in."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Sorry i know it must get annoying how people keep asking you that but you know it's cause we care."

"It's ok i'm used to it by now."

"Of course. I know it's none of my buisness but do you think you could tell me what was wrong earlier?"

"It's nothiing and i know i'm not so it's all good, i'm fine."

"You're not what?"

"It's nothing. Coffee?"

"No thanks. Look Sara i know you dont want to talk about it but you know you have to and you've been avoiding Grissom so...?"

"I haven't been avoiding Grissom."

"Yes you have, everyone's noticed."

"It's nothing big it's just i thought that maybe..."

"What? Maybe what?"

Grissom was still stuck at his desk doing paper work. At least he could relax, knowing that Sara wasn't alone. He knew asking Catherine to go to talk to Sara was kinda stupid, considering she should be working, but they didn't have any cases so Cath would have been doing nothing anyway, and she should be happy cause she was getting paid to talk to her friend. He hadn't told Catherine to find out what was wrong with Sara but he was hoping she would ask anyway, eventhough if she did find out she wouldn't tell him but at least he would know Sara wasen't keeping everything to herself. 

"It's just that well a few weeks before i got stabed i thought that..."

"Stop doing that Sara and tell me!"

"I thought i was pregnant and i didn't tell Grissom cause i tought...i dont know what i thought."

"OMG why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know i was... scared i guess." Sara was starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Sara you can tell me anything and this would have been a lot easier to handle if you had talked about it. When are you gonna tell Grissom?"

"I don't know I'm just trying to avoid telling him right now." Sara's hands were shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Catherine knew she should talk about it but right now wasen't a good time. She went over to Sara who had been sitting on the couch and she gave her a hug and told her it was ok and that she wouldn't tell Grissom unless she wanted her to.


	4. Chapter 4

The week had gone by quite fast for everyone but Sara. Thankfully she didn't regret telling Catherine what she had. Sara still wasen't sure if she should tell anyone else. She especilly wasen't sure how Grissom would react. It was her first day going back and she was hoping that people wouldn' ask if she was ok or how she was feeling.

"OK she's coming back today and i hope you all don't make it seem like she almost died or someting." Everyone just started to stare at Catherine as if she was insane. No one actually had to say anything."Yes i do realize that she did almost die...twice but that''s not the point. The point is it's Sara and she definetly does not want special attention for any reason. Everybody got it?" Again they all just stared at her, but they did try their hardest not to ask Sara if she was feeling better when she walked in the room. Instead tey just all got up and one by one started to give her a hug.

"OK this is a little akward..Greg.?Greg!."

"Ya?"

"Can you get off me? Please."

"Oh."

"Thanks. So... What have i missed?"

"Nothing really."She missed Nick's cute little accent when he talked.

Grissom came in. He would usually hand out a$$ignements at this point. However he only had one sheet of paper in his hand. "We got a double homicide, Jamie and Larissa Ghaland, mother and daughter they were beaten to death in their own home. It's pretty big and it matches a case from 7 years ago. We're looking into it right now. So I need everyone on this case." They all just nodded there heads and Catherine took the peice of paper and they all headed to the crime scene.

Warrick, Nick, and Catherine had taken the same car. 

Nick-"So Cath do you know how Sara's doing??"

Cath-"No im not gonna tell you why she was avoiding Grissom."

Nick-"I never asked that i just asked how she was doing." 

Warrick-"She's not stupid Nick she knows you're trying to pry it out of her."

Nick-"Its just well i care about Sara and if it was something serious i just thought that maybe she would need our help."

Cath-"Relax Nicky it's nothing serious or anything she just doesn't want to tell Grissom that she thoght...NVM."

Nick -" If all it is is something small that she just doesn't want Gris to hear about then you can tell us and you know we can keep a secret from him."

Warrick-" He does have a point. I mean if it was something so small you almost didn't realize you were about to tell us then its nothing that we can't keep from Grissom."

Cath-"She thought that she was pregnant." their jaws droped."But you canot tell Grissom and don't mention it to Sara either, just don't tell anyone."

Nick-"Is she??"

Cath-"No but just keep it to yourselves. OK?"

Nick, Warrick-"OK"

They all arived at the scene at around 8:30 at night. As soon as Greg saw Nick he ran over to him"Thank god you're here, that was the most akward half hour of my life."

"What was so bad??"

"The silence."

"Why??"

"You ever sit in the back seat of a car with your co-workers who happen to be dating each other and one of them having almost died twice and not a word was said the entire time."

"Why didn't you tell them to put on music or something?"

"Iwas too scared."

"Sure."

They both started toward the house. Everyone had gotten their kits and were standing at the door staring at the aweful scene before them. About two feet ahead on the floor in front of them was Jamie Ghaland, she was 30 had a wonderful job a great husband and an amazing little girl. She had a rope around her neck and was staring blankly up at the ceiling. Abvious COD was strangulation. Unfortunatly it wasen't the most heartbreaking sight they saw that night. About 10 feet behind her mother right beside the staircase was Larissa Ghaland she had bruises and cuts on her face and all over her body. She had a broken neck because for some reason after her killer beat her to a pulp he had to make sure that she was good and dead. She had been a pretty girl and done nothing to deserve witnessing her mothers death and then her own life being taken from when she was only six years old. The CSI's stared at this aweful scene for about 2 minutes before realizing that they couldn't stand there all day and they got to work.

Sara and Catherine went upstairs and Grissom and Nick processed near the bodies while Warrick and Greg went into the kitchen.

Sara was processing Larissa's room. The only thing she learned was that she was an only child, they already knew that , and that she was very close with her parents, most only children at the age of 6 are.Warrick had found what almost looked like a nstruggle in the kitchen. There was food and broken dishes all over the kitchen floor. However it almost looked placed as if the killer wanted to make it look like the fight started in the kitchen and moved into the living room. Catherine had finished processing the master bedroom and was now on her way down the stairs. She found what looked like blood. She took pictures and a sample to send to Wendy.


	5. Chapter 5

BACK AT THE LAB

Sophia had gotten a call from Brass to look into tracking down Mr.Ghaland to come in for questioning. They had not yet gotten a hold of him and he still did not know that his wife and daughter were dead. She had gotten the number for Mr. Ghaland and was about to call him when she heard over the intercom "Would a Detective from the Ghaland case please make their way to the front desk." 

She imediatly headed toward the front desk she asked Judy what was the problem and all she did was point to a girl who had a pile of papers in her hand. She looked to be about 13, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4". Sophia was trying to figure out why this girl wanted to speak to a detective about a murder investigation. 

"Hi im detective Curtis did you want to talk to someone on the Ghaland case?" 

"Dude im 13 not 5 you dont need to talk in that baby voice it's kind of annoying. And ya i did i have some info an a 7 year old cold case from San Fransisco."She said handing Sophia the pile of papers she had in her hand. 

"How'd you get all these?" Sophia was very confused. These were detailed notes of the crime scene. 

"I have ways." She turned to leave. 

Sophia stoped her."What's your name?" 

"Lainee"

Sophia wasen't to sure how to reacte to this. She took a look at the files she was holding she looked at the crime scene photos. She had not yet gone to the scene but she did know that it was a double homicide but in the photos there was only 1 victim. She looked a bit closer and noticed that there was some blood in the corner away from the body. She thought maybe there could have been another victim that maybe lived or at least wase moved from the scene before pictures were taken. 

She picked up her cell stoped looking at the papers and called Mr. Ghaland. No answer. She called Brass gave him the number and told him about Lainee. He told her not to let anyone see the files. She waited for the csi's to come back and take a look at the files. 

Sara:"That's the same scene! It's identical!" 

Greg:"that's just weird." 

Cath:"Grissom what are your thoughts?" 

Nick:"Serial." 

Warrick:"This case Sophia said was seven years old, and took place in San Fransisco." 

Grissom:"For all we know there are ten murders like this one we just haven't seen them yet." 

Sara:"The case isnt something that im focussing on it's this girl. Sophia said she was... how old..?" 

Cath:"13." 

They all did agree on one thing. It was how did a 13 year old girl get the original files to a cold case? Brass and Sophia were trying to track down Lainee while the CSIs were working on the current case. 

Sara was going through the case files from the case they had gotten from Lainee. She was reading the case file out loud to herself, even though Nick was in the room and could hear every word she said."First vic Charlotte Morgan mother of 2, Charlaine and Ashley, she died of strangulation. Her attacker had her pinned and used a rope which he later took with him when he left. Second vic was Charlaine 6 years old at the time, that would make her 13 now. She was beaten by her attacker, she was in the hospital for 3 months. Two weeks of that she was unconsious." 

"Sounds painful." 

"What?" 

"Getting attacked like that." 

"I didn't explain how he attacked her." 

"Well it's just i used my imagination." 

"Nice save Nicky but if you really whant to know what it was like for me you could always ask." 

"No it's not that that i really want to know it's..." 

"What?" 

"Well i wanted to know why you were so ... well not you before." 

"It's nothing." 

"Catherine told us i mean me." 

"She did? What did she say?" 

"I shouldn't have said anything forget it." 

"Look i thought i was but im not and until im ready to tell Grissom i dont care who knows as long as he doesn't find out from someone other than me." 

"OK." 

Cath:"I'm surprised you haven't asked me yet." 

Gris:"What?" 

Cath:"What she said." 

Gris:"Sara?" 

Cath:"No the toothfairy. " 

Gris:"It's none of my buisness." 

Cath:"You're kiding. You're the only person who doesn't want to know." 

Gris:"It's not that i don't want to know cause i do. But if she wanted to tell me she already would have or she will soon." 

Cath:"WOW. You abviously don't know women." 

Gris:"What do you mean by that?" 

Cath:"Just cause she wants to tell you doesn't mean that she will." 

"Curtis." 

"Hey Sophia it's Sara i need you to find someone for me." 

"Sure whats the name?" 

"Charlaine Morgan, she'd be about 13 by now she's a possile witness from our cold case. She could be of help to the Ghaland murders." 

"Sure i'll get right on it once im done finding Lainee that is." 

"Oh ya any luck with that?" 

"No not yet, hey what does Charlaine look like?" 

"It says brown hair, brown eyes, i don't really have anything else she was only 5 when this happened and the only picture of her she has bruises and cutes all over her face. Why?" 

"It just seems like maybe Lainee could be Charlaine." 

"OMG and i thought i was the CSI. that never even crossed my mind." 

"I'll look into it. And Sara." 

"Ya?" 

"We're glad you're back." 

Sara smiled and clicked the off button right after Sophia hung up. She continued looking over the files. Nick had alredy left so she was alone in the layout room and was finding it hard to focus. She had gone over the Morgan file at least 4 times and each time she had found something new. 

Sara had thought it was going to be easier to focus knowing that she wasen't pregnant but knowing that she had to tell Grissom wasen't something that was easy to ignore. It actually made it harder for her to concentrate.

The next day  
-------------------

Grissom came into the layout room where Sara seemed to be going over the crime scene photos for the tenth time. 

Grissom:"So you aren't pregnant?" 

Sara almost threw up. How did he know? Who told him? Was he mad? Cause he sounded mad? 

Sara:"What?" 

Grissom:"I know you dont have to hide it from me anymore." 

Sara:"I was going to tell you. I swear." 

Grissom:"I believe it but what i dont believe is that you told Hodges before you told me?" Sara had rarely seen Grissom angry at anyone but a perp and she hoped that he wasen't getting mad at her. 

Sara:"I didn't tell Hodges!" 

Grissom:"So who did you tell, and whoever it is i hope they aren't the father!" 

Sara:"Gil relax i told Catherine she mentioned it to Warrick and Nick but i dont know how Hodges found out i promise." 

Sophia poped her head in," i hope im not interupting, but i found Lainee." 

"Who is she?" Sara was able to speak but Grissom looked a little too pi$$ed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick:"Charlaine Morgan is Lainee?"Nick was saying into the phone. He was walking down the hall towards the layout room. 

Nick:"OK, ya i'll be there in 2 seconds."Nick entered the layout room where the team was all gathered around the table. Nick felt almost akward walking into the room he could feel the tension. Everyone was silent for about a minute-a very long minute- until Catherine decided to talk, 

Cath:"So we know that Lainee is the only witness we have on this case." 

Warrick:"So what are you saying? We have to treat her nicely so she'll help us or something?" 

Cath:"Exactly." 

Greg:"That's gonna be fun catering to a 10 year old." 

Sara:"She's 13." 

Greg:"So?" 

Sara:"Well at least get her age right." 

Grissom:"So we want her to tell us everything she knows even if she doesn't want to," Grissom was staring directly at Sara."and if she wants to hold it in we have to convince her to tell us cause if she doesn't-" 

Sara:"I GET OK! I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD TAKE IT TOO WELL AND I GUESS IM RIGHT!" 

Grissom:"IT'S NOT THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT WELL I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU TOLD CATHERINE THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT BEFORE ME!" 

Sara:"IM NOT!" Sara didn't want to deal with this at all let alone in front of the entire team. She just turned and walked out she started to think to herself maybe i should have stayed home an extra week. 

Grissom looked at the rest of the team."I'm gonna go help Sophia question Lainee."He left. 

Catherine, Nick, and Warrick looked at each other. They couldn't figure out how this got so out of hand. Neither of them told Grissom or any one else for that matter.

So how could he know? 

Greg:"Sara's pregnant?!" 

Cath:"No." 

Greg:"Then what's going on?" 

Cath:"She thought she was and didn't tell Gris but she's not. And she never told him so he must have heard from someone and now he's kinda pi$$ed."Cath was eying Nick, and Warrick. 

Warrick:"I didn't say a word." 

Nick:"Neither did i." 

Cath:"Well then who did?" Nobody really knew they all just shook their heads in confusion. Execpt Greg who said,"Maybe someone heard you guys talking about it?" 

Cath:"Well when i told them we were in the car on the way to the crime scene." 

Nick:"The only other time we said something was when we were heading to trace..."His voice trailed off. 

Warrick:"Hodges, he must have heard us and told Grissom not knowing that he didn't know." 

Cath:"This is not good." 

Greg:"Oh come on Cath they'll get over it." 

Cath:"Greg this wasen't a fight over who stole who's coffe cup. This was huge and i don't know if they will get over it." 

Nick:"Does this mean, Sara and Grissom are officially over?" 

Cath:"I don't know Nicky, i just don't know."

Grissom was in the interogation room with Sophia talking to Lainee. 

Sophia:"Charlaine this is Dr.Grissom he works for the LV crime lab." 

Lainee:"Dude im 13 not 3 you can talk like a normal person and you can call me Lainee or Laine which ever." 

Grissom:"OK so what do you know about the case?" 

Lainee:"A hell of a lot but i'll tell you when you relax a little cause i dont want you blowing up at me." 

Grissom:"What makes you say i'll get mad at you?" 

Lainee:"Dude im your only witness and my testimony wont hold up in court because when i was in the hospital for all those months i couldn't even remember who i was let alone my attacker." 

Grissom:"Damn it!" 

Lainee:"See you were pi$$ed at someone." 

Grissom:"How'd you know?" 

Lainee:"Come on dude im like a fricken anthropologist for crying out loud. I helped my Dad catch like 3 killers just by showing up at the scene talking to a few people and then i could tell it's not that hard." 

Grissom:"How'd you get so good at it" 

Lainee:"Well when your mail man kills your mom you dont like to trust people that much."

What was she thinking not telling Grissom? What if she had been pregnant? Grissom probably would have noticed after a few months. She was sitting in the break room when Wendy walked in. 

Wendy:"So i heard from Hodges that you're gonna have a baby. Congrats!" 

Sara:"Who else knows?" 

Wendy:"Knowing Hodges probably the whole lab by now." 

Sara:"Damn it!" 

Wendy:"You didn't want people to know?" 

Sara:"I'm not pregnant." 

Wendy:"Then why does Hodges think you are?"  
Sara:"Cause i thought i was and i told Cath that i wasen't and she told Nick an Warrick and Hodges must have over heard them talking about it and automaticly assumed that i was."


	7. Chapter 7

Now to sum it all up Sara was stuck not knowing what she should do and Grissom was thinking that the woman he loved didn't love him anymore. So they both were thinking that maybe taking a break from their relationship would probably best but neither of them had the guts to mention it. Talking was neither of their strong points. Sara knew what she should do. 

Sara:"Hey Gris." 

He looked up from his desk where he was doing his paper work. She took a deep breath in. 

Sara:"My shifts almost over and then im gonna go pick up my things from your place and ill give you the key tomorrow." 

Grissom:"OK"

Sara left his office trying not to let him see her emotins. The only thing she was able to think was how could he be ok with this i thought he cared about me? OK so i know he cares about me and maybe we do need a break from each other but him not saying anything when she said she was moving out kinda hurt her inside. She realized she didn't exactly have any where to go. It was too late to check herself into a hotel. 

Sara clocked out and went and sat on the steps in front of the building. Of course becuase of her luck it started to rain. She was in Las Vegas a dessert and the one day she decides to sit outside, one of the worst days of her life, it starts to rain. 

Catherine walked outside."Hay i hope you realize you're sitting in the rain." 

Sara:"It's over ...between me Grissom...it's over." 

Catherine:"Sara i'm sorry." 

Sara:"You couldn't have stoped it i mean dating your boss isn't such a good idea in the first place right?"She was starting to cry. 

Catherine:"Can i ask you something?" 

Sara:"Ya" 

Catherine:"Why are you sitting here in the rain?" 

Sara:"Im just trying to figure out where i can stay." 

Cath:"You can stay with me." 

Sara:"Thanks Cath but i dont want-" 

Cath:"It's ok really i have an axtra room, now do you need to get anything?" 

Sara:"Ya. And thanks." 

Cath:"No prablem, so you know where i live so when you get your things you can come over unless you want me to came with you?" 

Sara:"No that's ok and thanks again." 

Catherine smiled and headed to her car. She had no idea how Lindsey would reacte to a stranger coming to live with them but she didn't care Sara was her colleague and her friend and she needed a place to stay. And Catherine was not gonna let her live on the streets.

Lindsey:"Mom who the hell is that?" 

Cath:"Linds come on be nice. And this is Sara Sidle she's a friend of mine from work." 

Lindsey:"Great so is she staying with us?" 

Cath:"Ya." 

Lindsey:"Why?" 

Cath:"Don't you have homework or something?" 

Lindsey:"I'm done" 

Cath:"Then go read a book." 

Lindsey:"Jeeze mom relax." 

Cath to Sara:"Sry about her" 

Sara:"I get it she's a teenager, i don't mind." 

Cath:"Here i'll show you where the guest room is." She followed Catherine into the guest room. She put her things donw and she turned and gave Cath a hug. She started to cry. Catherine had never seen Sara so upset before. 

Cath:"It's gonna be ok just get some sleep and we'll go to work tomorrow and then you can talk to him." 

Sara:"Thanks Cat" 

Sara was able to sleep quite well that night considering everything that was going on but she had pulled a double. She was going to go in early to see if she could catch Grissom when there was no one around.

THE NEXT DAY

Sara was headed towards Grissom's office. Sophia walked past Sara, she asked her if she had seen Lainee? She haden't. 

Sara:"Why?" 

Sophia:"We can't find her. She wasen't at school today, and she's our only witness to our cases." Sophia saw Brass and ran after him. 

Sara wasen't too sure if she should talk to Grissom right now. The first thing they had to do was to find Lainee. Sara went into Grissom's office. 

Sara:"Hey what do you need me to do?" 

Grissom:"We got a B&E out in Henderson." 

Sara:"You want me to take it?" 

Grissom:"Ya." 

Sara:"Our only witness is missing on a huge case and we have no evidence." 

Grissom:"We have enough to get him without Lainee." 

Sara:"Oh please you know that's BS." 

Grissom:"Sara!" 

Sara:"Look you can put Greg on it or something ok im staying on the Morgan case." 

Grissom:"Ghaland." 

Sara:"What?" 

Grissom:"It's the Ghaland case" 

Sara:"What's the difference?" 

Grissom:"Sara i know you probably identify with Lainee, and i dont think i should keep you on this case." 

Sara:"How would i identify with Lainee?" 

Grissom:"You lost your parents the same way she lost her mom." 

Sara:"I don't care im staying on this case." She stormed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Brass:"Where is she?!"  
York:"Where's who?"  
Brass:"You know damn well who im talking about! Lain Morgan!"  
York:"That little bitch ruined my life."He was surprisingly calm considering Brass was screaming at him.  
Sara burst in after having watched from the other room.  
Sara:"SHE WAS 6 YEARS OLD!!! NOW WHERE IS SHE??!!  
York:"You seem to be close to Laine. Now correct me if im wrong but doesnt that mean you should be taken off this case?"  
Sara:"Just shut up and tell me where she is! Before i..."  
Brass:"Sara! Just go and take a walk ok?"  
Sara left the interogation room. She went to evidence lock up to get the Morgan case file. She had read it about 7 times but it couldn't hurt to read it again. Although she had it memerized by now but she needed to relax and think.

Warrick:"So how's Gris taking all this?"  
Cath:"Well you saw him blow up at Sara, but other than that i havent even seen him."  
Warrick:"Is he even here?"  
Cath:"Im pretty sure, it is Grissom he doesnt take timeoff work too often. So how've you been?"  
Warrick:"Fine. Why?"  
Cath:"The divorce?"  
Warrick:"Oh ya, well it's finalized."  
Cath:"So do you feel like a free man?"  
Warrick:"With this jod i didn't feel like a free man even when i was single." Cath laughed a little and left to try to find Sara. She was leaving early and needed to know if she wanted a ride.

Nick found Grissom in the break room doing a crossword and drinking coffee. Nick was a bit shocked ha had thought that Grissom would be a little upset but it seemed like noting had happened yesterday and that everything was normal. Well for Grissom anyway Sara on the other hand was a mess.  
Nick:" Hey Brass is in interrogation with Larsen York."  
Gris:"Who?"  
Nick:"That's the name Laine gave us, you know the man who killed her mom?"  
Gris:"Oh ya."  
Nick:"So did you wan to talk to him?"  
Gris:"No im good."  
Nick:"Hey Gris?"  
Gris:"Ya?"  
Nick:"Is everything ok you know with you and Sara."  
Gris:"We're both just trying to focus on the case right now."  
Nick:"OK cause if you ever need to talk to someone im here you know."  
Gris:"I know Nicky. Thank you."  
Nick noded his head and smiled. He left Grissom to his crossword and went to work on the case.

Catherine found Sara in the layout room looking at the Morgan case file. She looked as if she was gonna cry.  
Cath:"You guys will work things out you're perfect for each other and you know it."  
Sara:''What if i was?"  
Cath:"What?"  
Sara:"Pregnant. How do you think he would react?"  
Cath:"Are you?"  
Sara:"Relax, im not.But what if i had been and i told him how do you think he would take it?"  
Cath:"I'm not sure.Why?"  
Sara:"I don't know. I just always thought he would freak out and now that he's said he wouldn't you know it just makes me think that maybe he wants kids."  
Cath:"Grissom and kids don't exactly mix."  
Sara:"That's probably what you would have said about him and relationships. And look how happy we are.. were."  
Cath:"You guys will get back together.Now stop worrying about him and focus on the case it'll help you relax."  
Sara:"Ya maybe you're right."  
Cath:"OK well im gonna go get Lindsay and then go get some sleep will you need a ride?"  
Sara:"No im good."  
Cath:"OK, see you at home then."  
Sara:"Bye."  
Sara continued with reading the file, something caught her eye. OMG was this really what she was seeing? She had to tell the team. 

Brass:"Tell me where she is!"  
York:"I did nothing to her."  
Brass:"You damn well did now where is she?!"  
York:"Oh really and how can you be so sure?"  
Brass:"We got witnesses saying they saw you take her."  
York:"They lie i have no reason to take her."  
Brass:"You took her now where is she?!"  
York:"If i tell you do i get some sort of deal."  
Brass:"Why in the world would i help you?"  
York:"Because im helping you."  
Brass:"Taking our only witness is not helping."  
York:"Well i am going to jail anyway."  
Brass:"Exactly so tell us where she is."

Sara found Nick, and Warrick in the layout room she got them to get everyone else on the team, to meet in the break room. She saw Grissom already sitting there in the break room.  
Sara:"I found something on the case that might help us."  
Grissom:"What?"  
Sara:"Im gonna wait till everyone gets here."  
Within minutes Greg , Nick, Warrick, Sophia and Catherine, who was a little annoyed she'd be late picking up Lindsay.  
Cath:"What did you find?"  
Sara:"Well it's nothing huge but can seriously help us."  
Greg:"Well we need all the help we can get. What is it?"  
Sara:"Christian Williamson."  
Nick:"Who?"  
Sara:"That's Laines dad."  
Warrick:"How does this help us?"  
Sara:"Right i should probably exlpain that. We used to work together i know his older daughter Ashley, her and Laine are supposedly really close. When Sophia went to ask her some questions she wouldn't talk because she was too upset, right?"  
Cath:"Ya."  
Sara:"Well tis girl has told me everything so maybe we'll have more of a chance if i talk to her and maybe she'll know something that'll help us find Laine."  
Grissom:"OK Sara you and i will got alk to her."  
Sara nodded her head and they both left. The rest of the CSI's all looked at each other confused.  
Nick:"How are they doing that?"  
Greg:"I know they're pretending that nothings happened."  
Cath:"They are good at their jobs."  
Warrick:"Ya but that's just weird."


	9. Chapter 9

IN THE CAR

The drive was almost completly silent until Grissom's phone rang. 

Grissom:"Grissom." 

Brass:"Hey he told us where Laine was." 

Gris:"Where?" 

Brass:"He gave us an address we're headed there now." 

Gris:"OK well Sara and i are gonna go talk to Laine's sister." 

Brass:"Thought she didnt talk?" 

Gris:"Well apparently Sara is friends with her father." 

Brass:"OK well i'll call when we find her." 

Gris:"OK" They both hung up. 

Sara:"Brass?" 

Gris:"Ya" 

Sara:"We are gonna have to talk about this." 

Gris:"Talk abuout what?" 

Sara:"Dont play stupid Gil you know what i mean." 

Gris:"We will, after the case." 

The rest of the drive was silent. They got to the house and knocked on the door. A man about 6'2'' answered the door. He had shoet brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked at Gil and then looked over at Sara and hugged her. 

Chris:"Hey how have you been?" 

Sara:"Good, is Ashley here?" 

Chris:"Ya , Ashley!She'll be so happy to see you." 

Sara:"Has she said anything to anyone at all?" 

Chris:"Not a word, she's pretty traumatized. First her mom now her sister, it must be pretty hard for her." 

Gris:"It must be pretty hard for you too." 

Chris:"Ya it is but Laine and i dont get along too well, the only reason she hasent ran away is she'a too close to her sister." 

Gris:"Is Laine not your daughter?" 

Chris:"No. I married Charlie and we had Ashley and it was after our divorce that she had Laine." 

Gris:"So she's not your daughter?" 

Chris:"Well technicly yes i adopted her after Charlie was mudered, i couldnt let her and Ashley be seperated." 

Sara noticed Ashley coming down the stairs. 

Sara:"Hey!" 

Ashley:"Sara!" 

Brass:"See now Larsen was that so hard?" 

Brass took out his phone and dialed a number. 

Gris:"Grissom?" 

Brass:"Ya it's me he told us where Laine is." 

Gris:"OK" 

Brass:"Where are you?" 

Gris:"With Sara she's talking to Liane's sister Ashley." 

Brass:"OK well im going to go get Laine." 

Gris:"Bye." 

They both hung up.

Sara:"So do you remember anything from yesterday?" 

Ashley:"I was walking home from school with Lainee we were talking and then some guy came up behind Laine and he put a cloth over her mouth and she past out and then i tried to scream for help and he just hit me and i blacked out." 

Sara:"Did you see his face?" 

Ashley:"I dont think so i cant really remember.You have to find her she's my best friend." 

Sara:"We will. I promise." 

Gris:"Sara? Brass just called they think they know where she might be ." 

Sara:"OK" Sara gave Ashley a hug and she and Grissom left. 

Grissom:"You can't be sure we'll find her." 

Sara:"Huh?" 

Grissom:"You promised Ashley that we'd find her sister. You dont know that for sure." 

Sara:"She wants her sister to be ok. im just telling her that we'll try to find her." 

Grissom:"No you didnt you said that we would find her and you promised." 

Sara:"So?" 

Gris:"Sara you're too atached to this case and now that you're close friends with her family you should be off this case." 

Sara:"Im staying on this case and there's nothing you can do about it." 

Gris:"Im your supervisor, i can suspend you." 

Sara:"This sint about the case is it?" 

Gris:"Sara?!" 

Sara:"I didnt tell you and you're mad so now you're taking it out on me by taking me off the case." 

Gris:"That's not true." 

Sara:"Yes it is and you know it!" 

Gris:"Sara you're over reacting." 

Sara:"Of course beacuse i said something so it cant be true!" 

Gris:"What is wrong with you?" 

Sara:"Stop that!" 

Gris:"What?" 

Sara:"Moving back and forth like that i can see 2 of you." 

Gris:"Are you OK?" 

Sara opened her mouth to say something but she just passed out instead. Grissom pulled over the car to check her pulse. It was normal and she was still breathing. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

KABOOM! 

There was a huge flash of light and Brass jad to cover his face from the shards of glass thet were flying from the windows. He looked back when all the dubrey was done flying toward him. The house that he had previously been looking at was gone. There was about 2 feet of wall left at the bottom and the rest was spread around half the block.  
There was no chance Laine had survived that explosion if she had been in the house. York had given him this address. He could have been lying, but then why blow up the house?


	10. Chapter 10

Sara:"What the hell happened?"

Gris:"Im not sure."

Sara:"Where are we going?"

Gris:"The hospital you just passed out."

Sara:"I'm fine."

Gris:"It could be from-"

Sara:"Im fine and im not going back to the hospital."

Gris:"Sara..."

Sara:"Gil im not going now lets go find Laine."

Gris:"You sure?"

Sara:"Just drive damn it!"

* * *

Ashley:"So is she dead?" Ashley was standing at her front door staring directly at Sophia who had just said the building Lain was supposed to be in exploded.

Sophia:"We arent sure."

Ashley:"What, but you just said..."

Sophia :"The building we were told she was in blew up but we werent sure if she was actually in it."

Ashley:"what's wrong with you?!"

Sophia had a look of shock on her face she thought that Ashley would be relieved to know her sister might still be alive. But instead she was freaking out she was angry.

Ashley:"How could you come here tell me some of the worst news someone could get and then say its not true i was just kiding?!"

Sophia:"Ashley please calm down."

Ashley :"No just leave dont come back until you've found my sister!"

* * *

Sara:"What the hell happened here?!"

Brass:"Not sure it just blew up."

Sara:"Was Lainee in there?!"

Brass:"We havent found her yet but we did find 3 bodies."

Sara:"And your sure its not her?"

Brass:"Ya the woman was in her 30s and the 2 kids were under 10."

Sara:"Ok."

* * *

BACK AT THE LAB

Catherine:"You're alive?!"

Lainee:"Thats what i thought."

Cath:"Where were you?!"

Laine:"Stuck in the trunk of some guys car."

Cath:"How'd you get out?"

Laine:"The little cord thing it has a handle on it and you pull it and the trunk opens."

Cath:"You have to call Ashley she's worried sick about you."

Laine:"That little bitch? She hates me!"

Cath:"Your sister Ashley?"

Laine:"Half sister and ya, she totally hates me we havent even said 2 words to each other in like a year."

Cath:"She said she was with you when you got ubducted."

Laine:"No she wasent i was walking to a friends house alone."

Cath:"So whyd she say that?"

Laine:"I dont know maybe it was some huge elaborate plan to get rid of me."

Cath:"What do you mean by that?"

Laine:"Well her and Chris cant stand me, and with everything thats going on now they wish they didnt know me."

Cath:"That doesnt sound like a good reason to kill you."

Catherine didnt exactly think someone that would take her in when she had no place to go would just try to kill her. Catherine called Sara to tell her what Laine had said. Sara couldnt believe it or it seemed that way until shje realized that when she was talking to Ashley everytime she looked like she was trying to remember something she was looking at her dad as if he was feeding her the answers.

* * *

THE WILLIAMSON RESIDENCE

Chris answered the door. He looked a bit surprised to see Sara back so soon.

Chris:"Est ce que tu a trouver Laine."

Sara:"Oui, now why didnt you tell me the truth earlier ??"

Chris:"What are you talking about i didnt lie to you.?"

Sara:"About Laine and Ashley being so close? They hate each other and you knew it!"

Gris:"Sara relax."

Chris:"J'ai jamais dit qu'elles etait vraiment proche."

Sara:"Tu la dit qu'elles etait meilleur amies!"

Chris:"Thats not the same thing."

Sara:"C'est la meme chose!"

Gris:"Chris can we please talk to Ashley?"

Chris:"Elle n'est pas ici."

Grissom-not capable of speaking french- looked over at Sara confused.

Sara:"He said she's not here."Sara was obviously pissed off at Chris not only had he lied to her but all the evidence pointed to him as Laine's kidnapper.

Sara:"Brass."

Brass:"Ya?"

Sara:"You can arrest him now."

Chris:"Mais pourquoi jai fait rien."

Sara:"I know you dont like Laine that much but kidnapping her is not nothing."

Chris:"Ce n'etait pas moi!"

Sara:"Oh vraiment?"

Chris:"It wasent my idea."

Sara:"But you did help?"

Chris:"You dont want to know who did it?"

Sara:"We know it was Ashley. But why would you make your own daughter do something like that?"

Chris:"She's not my daughter she's my girlfriend!"

Sara:"What?!"

Chris:"That's why i hired someone to kill Charlie, she found out about me and Ashley. She went along with telling people that she had a daughter with me so that i wouldnt kill Laine."

Sara:"But i met Ashley when she was little."

Chris:"That was my neice, my sister had a daughter about the same time Charlie found out about Veronic."

Sara:"Veronic?"

Chris:"Ashley! she changed her name!"

Sara:"But thats not possible she's 16!"

Chris:"She's 32."

Sara:"Brass just take him away please."

Sara couldnt believe waht he had just told her but it did make sense when she thought about it she noticed that every time she had gone to see 'Ashley' Charlie did completly avoid her but thats just insane!


	11. Chapter 11

**Cath:"OK so correct me if im wrong but this is what happened, ok so Chris married Charlie and then they got a divorce and then Charlie had Laine and found out that Chris was dating an ex-convict from loisiana and threatened to tell everyone that she knew about Ashley who's real name is Veronic Decooper. Am i good so far?"  
**

**Sara:"Yep."  
**

**Cath:"OK so then Chris threatened Charlie that if she told the truth about Veronic he would kill Laine. So he told Cahrlie to pretend that they had had a child in the past and that they had given her up for adoption but they found out she never got adopted so they got her back and continued raising her. This is the story that they told you?"  
**

**Sara:"About Ashley? Ya"  
**

**Cath:"OK so then when Chris found out Charlie was going to try and tell someone he hired Larsen York to kill her and Laine but when Laine survived he adopted her and used the story that he couldnt seperate her from her sister who wasent actually her sister. Then they tried to kill Laine but they first wanted her to go missing, but when Laine got out they didnt know what to do so Veronic ran and Chris told us everything."  
**

**Warrick:"That's one of the most messed up stories ive ever heard."  
**

**Greg:"Wait Sara you speak french?!"  
**

**The team let out a bit of a laugh Greg still wanting to know why he never knew that she could speak french. It had been about 2 weeks after all this had happened and they had finally found Veronic. Apparently she had killed her family, and had been on the run for about 16 years. They caught her and both Veronic and Chirs were charged with Charlie and the Ghaland's murders and Laine's kidnapping.  
**

**The team should have been more relaxed after solving a huge case like this but thay wernet they were actually more tense than anything. Sara and Grissom were still not talking and Sara was now staying with Nick. He had more space and was definetly easier on Catherine.**

Sara walked into Grissom's office there was so much tension between them she was starting to feel very sorry for the team because they were the ones suffering from all of this.  


**Sara:"We need to talk about this."  
**

**Gris:"About what?"  
**

**Sara:"You play stupid with me one more time Gil i swear i will-" he cut her off before she had the chance to threaten him, well somewhat."Sara i know what you mean but do you really think now is the best time?" sara looked at him like he was crazy she knew he had a point but she didnt want to admit to being wrong."I'll come back later then."  
**

**Sara turned around to leave but the door slamed in her face. She looked through the window and saw Laine standing there puting a chair up against the door handle so they would be locked in.  
**

**Sara:"Laine?"  
**

**Laine:"No im not letting you out until you talk about this!"  
**

**Sara:"You dont even know what we need to talk about."  
**

**Laine:"That doesnt matter, i dont have to know what it is. But what i do know is that you 2 need to talk about this."  
**

**Sara:"You're insane and howd you know we needed to talk about something?"  
**

**Laine:"I helped you guys on that case last week, i could tell there was something and you guys missed the most obvious things so you're going to **

**talk about this so you can do your jobs!"  
**

**Sara:"Laine im no-"  
**

**Laine:"I dont want to hear it Sidle and im not moving until youve resolved this issue!"**

4 HOURS LATER

Catherine walked by Grissom's office and saw Laine sitting on the floor reading a book.  


**Cath:"What are you doing ?"  
**

**Laine:"Reading, oh and im waiting for them to make up."She said pointing to the door.  
**

**Cath:"Who?"  
**

**Laine:"Grissom and Sara."  
**

**Cath:"How long have you been sitting here?"  
**

**Laine:"About 4 hours."  
**

**Cath:"Aren't you bored?"  
**

**Laine:"Nope im reading the Harry Potter novels its not my style of books but they are pretty good."  
**

**Cath:"So they've been in there for 4 hours talking?"  
**

**Laine:"Well i dont know if they're talking but they've been in there for 4 hours."  
**

**Cath:"Right well tell me if they make up anytime soon."  
**

**The minute Catherine said that Laine knew she was doing the right thing and ya sitting in front of a door for hours waiting for people to talk wasen't the best way but it was the one thing she could think of that was still legal, well legal enough. But whatever it was that was causing Grissom and Sara to act this way was definetly affecting the whole team.**

LAYOUT ROOM  


**Cath:"Watcha looking at?"  
**

**Warrick:"Our homicide victim."  
**

**Cath:"Why is there paint all over him?"  
**

**Warrick:"We're not too sure but it could have something to do with this." He handed her a note that said 'artistic differences'.  
**

**Cath:"You found this at the scene?"  
**

**Warrick:"Ya it was right beside the body."  
**

**Cath:"These photos arent of your vic."She pointed to the other photos lined up across the table in each one there was a picture of a man and beside him was a note. Each note was different. The first read 'you pop that gum one more time!' the second said 'Single my ass.' the third,'Ten Times!' the fourth one was in hungarian it said 'Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.' the fifth one was 'Number seventeen-the spread eagle.'  
**

**Warrick:"Ya they're all from cold cases they're believed to be the same killer. Every killing has the note."  
**

**Cath:"Could be a copycat."  
**

**Warrick:"They never released the info to the public about the notes."  
**

**Laine walked in the room. She was a good profiler even though she was only 13. She had helped them on the other case and loved to help with more whenever she could.  
**

**Laine:"Is this serial?"She asked walking into the room.  
**

**Warrick:"We think so, think you can tell us what kind of person did this?"  
**

**Laine looked at the photos for about 2 seconds and then looked at both of them."You dont recognize this?"  
**

**Warrick&Cath:"NO."  
**

**Laine:"Oh come on its like a classic! Chicago? You know cell bock tango? He had it coming he only had himself to blame? Oh come on you dont know what im talking about?"  
**

**They both just looked at her confused.  
**

**Laine:"You ever see Chicago?"  
**

**Cath:"Once, hey what are Grissom and Sara doing now that you're gone?"  
**

**Laine:"I got Hodges to sit at the door." Warrick couldn't help but laugh, Hodges baing told what to do by a 13 year old girl now that was priceless.  
**

**Warrick:"So what about Chicago?"  
**

**Laine:"that's where they got the idea from."  
**

**Warrick:"They? So you know it's more than one person, are you thiking copycat?"  
**

**Laine:"Not a chance they've got this going all together it's probablly 6 women who know each other and Chicago quite well."  
**

**Warrick:"Thanks."  
**

**Laine:"No problem, now im going to go bug people."  
**

**Laine left still leaving Warrick and Catherine a bit confused on what 6 homicides have to with a musical.  
**

**Warrick :"So what's this about Grissom ad Sara?"  
**

**Cath:"Laine decided to lock them both in Grissom's ofice to talk about things."  
**

**Warrick:"Do you really think that'l work?"  
**

**Cath:"I have no idea but i don't really want to mess with Laine, im afriad she'll kill me."  
**

**Warrick:"Nice."**


	12. Chapter 12

GRISSOM'S OFFICE

Sara:"I hate that girl!"

Grissom:"How long have we been in here?"

Sara:"Like five hours, and when we get out i swear i will hurt that child."

Grissom:"Are you ok lately?"

Sara:"Oh you did not just ask me that question. Of course im not ok do you know what im going through? That was a stupid question, of course you dont you're a robot, you dont feel anything!"

Grissom:"Sara you have to relax."

Sara:"Relax?! You got to be kidding me, after everything ive gone through and everything im dealing with now. Do you want to know why i didnt tell you?!"

Grissom:"Why?"

Sara was getting tears in her eyes. This was harder for her than she thought it would be. She hated talking about her feelings and especially to someone she thought she was mad at.

Sara:"I was scared! I scared of what you would think. I had this stupid thought in my head that you would just take off if i told you that i was pregnant and after i found out i wasent i didnt know if i should tell you i ever thought i was or not."  
She was shaking her hands were on her forehead and she had uncontrolable tears streaming down her face. Grissom went over to her and he hugged her as tight as he could-still making sure he didnt crush her- he held her like that for about 10 minutes without saying anything. Her tears slowly started to stop. He pulled her back just enough so he could look into her eyes.

Grissom:"You did nothing wrong and should not have been so mad and i wasen't mad at you i was angry because i found out from Hodges."

Sara:"Ya that would suck." She let a bit of a giggle and Grissom looked into her eyes and then he leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Gris:"Now how do we get out of here?" They looked at each other, they had been stuck in there for five hours.

Sara:"We could ask."

Grissom walked closer to the door of his office, he yelled in to it,"Laine you can open the door now."

Hodges:"Ive been told not to let you out."

Gris:"Do you want to keep your job?"

Hodges got off the chair and opened th door. He stepped aside so that Grissom and Sara could get out.

Sara:"Where's Laine.?"

Hodges :"I think she went to go see Warrick."

* * *

Laine saw Sara coming down the hall she wasen't too sure if she should run and hide or to go up and tell her your welcome.

Sara:"On a parler."

Laine:"So are you fighting still?"

Sara:"Je sais pas."

Laine:"Quoi?"

Sara:"We aren't."

Laine:"You could have just said that in the first place."

Sara:"Well i need to get you back, i mean i really had to pee while i was in there."

Laine:"Dis le tu est content maintenant que tu as lui parler."

Sara:"C'est vrais mais je suis encore un peu facher contre toi."

Laine:"Hey it worked, you should be happy."

Sara:"Ya ya."

* * *

THE LAYOUT ROOM

Grissom walked into the layout room. Warrick and Catherine were standing by the table looking down at the pictures of all 6 crime scenes.

Gris:"So what have you got so far?"

Warrick:"Chicago."

Gris:"What?"

Cath:"You ever see Chicago?"

Gris:"No."

As they were talking Laine and Sara walked in.

Laine:"You people don't know what you're missing."

Gris:"What does this have to with the murders?"

Laine:"They're copying Chicago."

Sara:"Why?" They all looked at Laine.

Laine:"I may be smart for my age but i don't know everything."

Cath:"I thought you were supposed to be able to tell us what kind of person did this.?"

Laine:"Well for each murder it was a woman either married or in a relationship. late 20s to early 30s.And she's seen Chicago."

Cath:"Ya we kinda got that. So you're sure it was different people each time.?"

Laine:"Ya. They probably all know each other and planned this so it shouldn't be too hard."

Warrick:"Says the girl who was able to escape from death twice."

Laine:"It's not like that's a rare thing around here."

Sara:"She has a point. Look it's the end of shift and i need some sleep so um.. i'm gonna go home now, bye guys." She turned to leave, Catherine stopped her."Hey do you need a ride to Nick's?"

Sara:"No its ok ill get my stuff tomorrow." She left the room and went to get her things. She and Grissom lived close to the lab so she was just going to walk home. She was happy they made up. She didn't like fighting especially with the man that she loved.  
After she left Catherine turned to Grissom, "So i guess you guys made up."

Grissom:"How'd you know?"

Cath:"You live close to the lab she'd be able to walk home."

Grissom:"This is why you're a CSI."


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been 4 months now since Grissom and Sara made up. They caught the Chicago killers, with the help of Laine-who was spending a lot of her time at the lab now. Everything was going well, there werent any problems around the lab, but there was a bit of good news. Warrick and Catherine were dating and well there was something else not that anyone other than Grissom and Sara knew, but they were expecting their first child.  
**

**Sara was in the break room drinking a glass of water the only other person there was Laine, she was reading a book. Laine looked up from her a book for a moment and looked at Sara."You're pregnant arent you?"  
**

**Sara:"Ouch."  
**

**Laine:"You're glowing, and you're having serious mood swings and not to mention you and Grissom are closer than ever."  
**

**Sara:"You cant say anything. We're telling them tonight when everyone gets here."  
**

**Laine:"I thought you guys didnt want kids?"  
**

**Sara:"After we made up we started talking and realized we both really did want kids."  
**

**Laine:"OK well i wont say anything."  
**

**Sara:"Thank you."  
**

**After about 20 minutes everyone had finally arived and were all in the break room waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. vCatherine and Warrick were sitting on the couch, Nick was sitting at the table reading the paper from yesterday morning, Greg sitting beside him, Sara and Laine were talking. Nick got up to get some coffee.  
**

**Nick:"Who was the first person here today?"  
**

**Sara:"I was, why?"  
**

**Nick:"First one's supposed to start the coffee."  
**

**Sara:"Sorry it's just the smell is really bugging me lately."  
**

**Cath:"That happened to me when i was pregnant with Lindsay. OMG Sara are you pregnant!?"  
**

**Grissom walked in with papers in his hand he was ready to hand out assignments. He walked over to Sara, they had planned on telling the team and he wanted to be the one to do it.  
**

**Cath:"So are you?!"  
**

**Grissom leaned over to Sara:"Did i miss something?"  
**

**Sara:"I think she figured it out."  
**

**Cath:"OMG you are! When were you gonna say something?"  
**

**Sara:"Actually now."  
**

* * *

INTERROGATION

**Laine:"This is always the best of the investigation...well for me."  
Brass:"Good for you. Now his name is Brendan Kiwalski,24, he said that he killed a woman by the name of Jeniffer Adams, he said he burried her body in the dessert,. We got some guys out there looking for it."  
**

**Laine:"Did he say anything else?"  
**

**Brass:"No, but you 2 can go in now, and Sara i heard about the baby congrats."  
**

**Sara:"Thanks."  
**

**Sara and Laine went into the room where Brendan was sitting at the table. **

**He looked almost like he was fighting back tears. Sara started,"Why'd you kill her Brendan?"  
**

**Brendan:"I dont know."  
**

**Sara:"How'd you kill her?"  
**

**Brendan:"You're a CSI you figure it out."  
**

**Sara:"OK, how'd you know her?"  
**

**Brendan:"She was a friend of mine."  
**

**Laine:"OK my turn. Why'd you confess to something you didn't do?"  
Sara looked right at her she was in shock. Laine didnt usually ask suspects questions like that right away and she would never ask something like that without running it past Sara first. Sara grabed her arm and pulled her into the hall.  
**

**Sara:"What the hell was that?!"  
**

**Laine:"He was about to say something."  
**

**Sara:"I dont care you ca-"  
**

**Laine:"You should care he's all we got to finding the killer!"  
**

**Sara:"He is the killer Laine!He's close to tears he did this!"  
**

**Laine:"No he didn't!" Laine was starting to cry. Sara realized that it had nothing to do with the case. Laine never got attched to her cases.  
**

**Sara:"What's really going on?"  
**

**Laine:"Nothing!" She turned around and started running down the hall. **

**

* * *

**

**Greg:"Why not?"  
**

**Cath:"Well i can im just surprised i didnt notice earlier thats all."  
**

**Greg:"Then why didnt you say that earlier?"  
**

**Cath:"Never mind Greg."  
**

**Greg:"ok."  
**

**Sara ran into the room she looked confused she was out of breath looked like she had just run a marathon.  
**

**Sara:"You guys seen Lainee?"  
**

**Cath:"No.Why?"  
**

* * *

**Laine:"Do i look fine to you?!" She had tears all down her face. Nick walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
**

**Nick:"What's wrong?" Nick was a caring person and couldnt stand seeing anyone so upset especially Lainee.  
**

**Laine:"It's nothing!"  
**

**Nick:"Then why are you crying?"  
**

**She was trying not to look at him. "I just dont feel well thats all."  
**

**Nick:"Do you need to go home?" Laine whiped her head around and looked straight in to his eyes. "NO!"  
**

**Nick:"Why not?"  
**

**Laine:"What does it matter? Nobody cares."  
**

**Nick:"You know thats not true."  
**

**Laine:"I don't want to talk about it." **


	14. Chapter 14

Sara came running into the locker room she saw Nick's feet sticking out from around the corner. "Nick have you seen Lainee?" As she was asking him she turned the corner and saw Lainee sitting beside Nick her face was wet with tears her eyes were red and puffy.

Nick stood up," i'll leave you 2 alone" He turned and walked away. Sara took his place and sat down beside Lainee. "Laine do you want to talk about this?"

"It's not like it's gonna go away so i guess i tell you." Lainee turned toward Sara she didnt want to tell anyone but it had to stop and she could trust Sara with what she was about to tell her.

* * *

LAYOUT ROOM

Warrick walked in and went over to Catherine he was about to give her a kiss and decided against it when he saw Greg looking at him."Greggo my man dont you have somewhere else to be?"

Greg looked up at him he couldnt take a hint"No." Catherine let out a little giggle she was kind of amused how slow Greg was acting these days."Greg can you leave please?"Catherine had to say something Greg had been bugging her, all he had been doing was singing some random song to himself.

"You guys want time together i get it ill leave now." He turned and left.

Warrick turned to Catherine and put his arm around her waist and leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss. Which was probably not a good idea to do in the lab because Hodges of course had the luck of walking by when they were kissing. "Get a room."

Cath:"We are in a room."

Hodges:"Try to find a room that doesnt have glass walls, and i have your results."

Cath:"Thats ok the killer confessed."

Hodges :"Then what were you doing in here?"

Cath:"We're helping Grissom with the Kiwalski case."

Hodges:"Great so i pushed everything else aside just so i could get you those results as soon as possible."

Warrick:"No you didn't"

Hodges:"And you know that how?"

Warrick":Cause no one else has any trace for you to process."

Hodges:"What about days?"

Warrick:"Ecklie's got Davis working days you got nothing to do."

* * *

Nick walked into Grissom's office. Grissom was reading a book, Nick just thought he was avoiding the paper work on his desk. "So watcha reading?"

Grissom:"Its a book on social anthropology i want to know how Lainee is capable of understanding people better than they understand themselves."

"She do that to you too?"

"What?"

"Tell you what your thinking before your say it?"

"It's strange."

"Tell me about it she freaked me out the other day."

"So do you have something on the case?"

"Oh right. Um this guy Brendan got a solide aliby, we have him on camera at the Palermo, at the time of the murder."

"So Lainee was right , he didnt kill her."

"Why'd he confess."

"I'm not the anthropologist ask Laine."

"I will later she's talking to Sara right now."

"About what?"

"You really wanna know you arent exactly the one to pry."

"She does it and she knows people better than they know themselves."

"OK well just dont go and start wearing lip gloss just cause she does too." Grissom just gave him a look as if to say ill pretend you didnt just say that. Nick just turned and left, he was gonna go get Brendan's prints.

* * *

Lainee knew she was gonna have to tell someone so why was she so afraid of telling Sara? She was one of the few people she knew she could trust with anything.

Lainee:"Ces't compliquer."

Sara:"Tu n'as pas besoin d'etre peur, tu peut me parler."

Lainee:"Je sais c'est just dificile pour moi c'est pas quel que chose que...I just dont wanna talk about it thats all."

Sara:"You dont have to if you dont want."

Lainee:"But thats just it i have to talk about it if i dont it wont stop." Lainee's face was wet with tears it must have been so hard for her Sara still didnt know what to say she definetly didnt want to say something that would make it all worse.

Grissom came in the door he didnt notice Lainee was crying,"Laine we need you to talk to Brendan he said that he would tell you what happened."

"Ya sure." Laine got up whipped her checks with her sleeve and then headed out of the room. Sara stood up and looked over at Grissom, he looked back at her she looked pissed.

"What?"

"Gil what the hell we were talking did you not see her crying?!"

"No, what were you talking about?"

"I dont know." He looked at her a bit confused.

"I dont know because you came in when she was about to tell me what was wrong!"

"Sara relax , breath this cant be good for you or the baby."

"Grissom im pregnant bitchy and mad at you, i would advise you not to agravate me right now." Sara turned and left she was gonna go into the break room and sit down and try to relax.

* * *

INTERROGATION

Lainee saw Brass sitting in front of Brendan. They werent talking just staring at each other, Brendan looked pissed and Brass well she could only see his back but she asumed he was pissed too. She whiped her face one more time just to make sure no one would notice she had been crying. She walked into the room, Brass looked up at her and stood up and left to go watch from the other side of the mirror.

"So Brendan you wanted to tell me the truth and dont try to lie trust me i'll know." Lainee sat down in front of him, it wasent soemthing she would usually do.She doesnt want to get attacked for being a smart ass towards a killer but he didnt do anything so she felt somewhat more safe.

"I never said i would tell you the truth."

"I dont care just say what you want to say so i can leave."

"Jennifer was my girlfriend."

"So why are you covering for her killer?" Lainee wasent too amused she actually looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Ms.Morgan, i am not covering for anyone i am her killer."

"Did you break up with her?"

"What?"

"Did you break up with her and whatever she did to get over you killed her and now you feel responsible."

"She drank too much she died of alcohol poisoning so i buried her in the dessert."

"Mr.Kiwalski thats not murder thats guilt now can you please tell cpt.Brass where Jennifer is." Lainee stood up and left the room, she was gonna go to the break room and lay down, try to get some sleep and then finish her homework.


	15. Chapter 15

BREAK ROOM

Lainee saw Sara laying on the couch."Sorry i should come back later, you must want some rest."  
Sara sat up,"Actually i wanted to talk to you, you're trying to avoid this and i dont think you should if it's this upsetting for you." 

"What the hell have you done with Sara?" 

"I'm pregnant im aloud to act differently, its how you found out." 

"I dont know how to tell you its kinda scary for me, its hard to talk about." 

"Je pense que tu doit c'est quel que chose qui est difficile pour toi est sa dit beacoup." 

"Oh so now you're the anthropologist?" 

"You know what i meant to say." 

"Je sais." Laine was trying to avoid it she didnt think Sara would understand, then again she didnt know what Sara's past was like. 

"Its just i had a very shity childhood and i dont deserve this and i just keep telling myself its this nightmare that ill wake up from but if i talk about it then it will make it real."

-------------------------  
Greg walked into Grissom's office. Grissom looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Hey Gris you ok?" 

"Never mess with a pregnant woman Greg they yell... a lot." 

"ok? Well anyway we found out what happened to Jennifer." Grissom looked at him, he waited a few minutes before asking. 

"What did happen Greg?" 

"Oh right she died of alcohol poisoning." 

"Ok so Brendan's free to go then." 

"Right so um.. is there anything else you need me to do cause i was kinda hopping i could go home early.?" 

"No Greg you can leave now if you want." 

"Ok well good night then." Grissom gave him a bit of a nod and Greg left.  
----------------------------------  
BREAK ROOM

Sara:"So are you gonna tell me or am i gonna have to beat it out of you?" 

Laine:"Beat it out of me?" 

Sara:"You're avoiding the question." 

Laine:"My foster parents arent exactly that great i mean ive heard from the other kids that they are some of the worst, not that i would know what that means , and i dont think you would either..." 

Sara:"Actually i was in foster care for a lot of my life." 

Laine:"Really?!" 

Sara:"Ya i know what its like and i also know what its like to loose a parent and having witnessed most of it." 

Laine:"You do?" 

Sara:"My mother killed my father when i was quite young, and i didnt have any one either i was an only child like you." 

Laine:"Oh im sorry you shouldnt have had a reason to tell me that i shouldnt barge in on other peoples lives." 

Sara:"You didnt dont worry, now why are your foster parents so bad?" Laine was obviously trying to avoid it she looked like she wanted to cry, she didnt, but Sara could tell she wanted to. 

Lainee was sitting beside Sara she had her knees up at her chest and her arms rapped around them. She didnt want to talk that was evident, but she did. She told Sara how her foster parents would hit her and how they would tell her she was a useless bitch and that she was a waste of space on this earth. 

She told Sara how they would hit her with a belt and they would say things like she was not a gift from god she was a curse that he put upon them. Lainee didnt know what that meant she never believed in god and never knew how people could say such hurtful things about him if he was actually out there. 

Laine told Sara everything that they had done to her, every little detail. It was even hard for Sara to listen she wanted to leave the room, but she didnt want Laine to be left knowing that no one was going to be there for her. Sara knew what that felt like and she had hated it. 

After Lainee was done Sara had tears rolling down her face. Lainee didnt it seemed like she didnt feel anything. It was her way of dealing with things she would act like nothing had happened and she just act normal. It wasnt healthy for a 13 year old and she knew it but it was how she delt with things all her life she cried a lot but never when it was somethi9ng so heartbreaking as this or her mothers murder. 

Sara:"Lainee you cant go back there. Im gonna get child services to get all the other kids out of there." 

Laine:"Then where do i go?" 

Sara:"You're coming home with me." 

Laine:"Ya like that will ever happen." 

Sara:"It will i promise." 

Laine:"Thank you." One single tear ran down Laine's check. She gave Sara a hug. 

Sara told Lainee that she would have to go tell Grissom that she would be staying with them and then she'd have to go get her things.

--------------------------  
GRISSOM'S OFFICE

Sara walked into his office and sat down on one of the chairs in front of him. He looked up from his book which he had buried his head in for the past 4 hours-its a long book-, he took off his reading glasses and looked at her."Yes my dear?" 

"You wouldnt mind if Lainee came to stay with us for a bit would you?" 

"No. Do you know how long she'll be staying for?" 

"No." 

"Why is she staying with us?" 

"I dont know how Laine would feel if i told you, and stop reading that book its doing things to you." 

"Im not the only one who's acting differently." 

"Im pregnant Gil, im aloud to act differently." 

"Thats gonna be your excuse for the next 9 months isnt it?" Sara shruged her shoulders, gave him her famous Sara smile, stood up and walked out of the room.  
---------------------------  
5 MONTHS LATER

The team was in the break room, Sara was as bitchy as ever and there was still 3 months to go. how they would survive they werent sure. Grissom and Sara decided to adopt Lainee. Catherine and Warrick had gotten engaged, they werent planing on actually getting married for another couple of years. Lindsey surprisingly liked Warrick a lot and they really got a long she had also started calling him Dad. 

Cath:"So is the adoption fianalized yet?" 

Sara:"Not yet no but it will be soon." 

Gris:"We were told sometime this week." 

Laine:"I feel like a 5 year old. I dont know why i just do." 

Warrick:"Could it be because you're wearing a tutu and tiara to work?" 

Laine:"Well my skirt is black so i mean i wouldnt exactly call it a tutu." 

Cath:"Why do you let her wear that?" 

Lainee:"Well shes pregnant and Grissom well hes too nice to say that i cant wear a tutu." 

Greg:"But you just said it wasent a tutu." 

Laine:"I can call it whatever the hell i want Greg!" 

Nick:"Funny you'd swear you and Sara were related."


	16. Chapter 16

Ok Bravo for me i finally stopped with writing as if this was a screenplay!

* * *

Sofia looked at Nick"Oh come on they are nothing alike." the team started to stare at her. Grissom was the one to talk first,"You dont live with them but trust me they are exactly alike especially when they're grumpy." Lainee looked at them"We are in the room you know?" They looked at her then over at Sara, who looked like she had fallen asleep as they were talking she had been working a log time and had been getting no sleep lately.

An announcement came over the intercom 'would Charlaine Morgan please come to the front desk you have a package.' The team looked at her , she got up obviously annoyed and started walking toward the front desk, she said under her breath"I was just getting comfortable."

Lainee got to the front desk there was a small box on the desk it was about the size of a necklace box. It was addressed to her. There was no return address, she wasent too sure if she should open it or not. "Who dropped this off?"

Judy looked up at her"It was a man. he looked a little like you actually."

"Thanks." She picked it up and walked back to the break room. Everyone was sitting down drinking there coffee, except Sara who was asleep and Greg who was drawing on Sara's face. Grissom didnt agree with what Greg was doing but he had gotten no sleep and knew that when Sara woke up Greg would get what he deserved. "Greg i hope you realize she will kill you." it didnt hurt for Grissom to give him a warning.

"Oh come on Griss you have to admit she looks good with a mustache."

Cath looked over at Lainee she was staring straight at this box she didnt know what it was or who it was from. "what you got there Laine?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you gonna open it?" Of course Cat had to ask so now everyone was staring at her well almost everyone Greg was too busy being an artist. Lainee opened the box slowly. She got tears in her eyes. She stood up slowly from the chair she was sitting at, and she walked slowly out of the room Catherine noticed that she had taken a letter out of the box. She was reading it as she was walking down the hall. Grissom stood up and followed her out of the room at the same time Sara woke up she saw Laine going down the hall and stood up and followed her and Grissom she had been too worried about Laine to notice Greg was sitting in front of her with a marker.

Sara caught up with Grissom, Lainee was walking too fast. She went inot Grissom's office they both went in after her and sat down beside her on the couch, well Sara did Grissom just pulled up a chair.

"Lainee sweetie whats wrong?" Sara was worried about her she was staring at this box it was closed and Sara knew Laine had opened it.

"Its my moms necklace, i wasent able to get it when i was younger cause it was in evidence and i never got it after that because i was only 6 and we moved to Vegas so i never got the chance and i have no idea who could have gotten it for me im so confused. I mean who could have got it the only person i know who even knew how much my mom loved that was my dad and well i dont know my dad."

"You only see him a couple times or what?" Lainee hadnt talked about her dad to anyone including Sara and she told Sara everything.

"Ive seen my dad about as many times as people have seen a fence post on mars."

"Fence post?" Grissom finally spoke.

"Im random, i mean hello i am wearing a tutu and tiara to work."

"Do you know what your dad's name is or how we can contact him?" Sara thought that maybe she would know her dad if he had been with Charlie while she was still in San Fran. Lainee shook her head and then looked up at Sara. She let out a giggle. "What?" Grissom had completly forgotten about the marker on her face. "Umm...Greg decided to ummm...You know what how bout you just look in the mirror."Sara was confused she didnt know what to expect. Following Grissom's advice she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Everyone she passed looked at her funny she wasent sure why until she got to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, then turned around and walked down the hall quite quickly. She went into the break room, "GREG!!! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!YOU WILL NEVER LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!!!"

Nick and Warrick both stood up and grab both her arms before she had a chance to hurt herself or the baby by attacking Greg-who was now hiding behind Catherine. Cath looked over at Sara, "Umm where's Lainee?"

"She's with Grissom. They're trying to track down her father."

"He send it?"

"That's what it says on the letter. Greg i swear one of these days you will get what you deserve."

Greg leaned over to Warrick"What is she going to do to me?"

"I dont know, but at least you've learned not to mess with a pregnant woman."

Sara was glaring at Greg. She had a mustache and not only that which wasent that bad but it said i luv greg sanders on her forhead. She looked about ready to kill him. Although she usually looked like she would kill someone.

--------------------

He walked into the crime lab. He came for his Lainee, and he was hoping she would except him as her father. He had never seen her and was afraid she would just push him away for not being a father to her. he went to the front desk, "Um.. Im here to see Charlaine Morgan."

Judy looked up she recognized him. He was the man who had dropped off the package for Laine yesterday. "Yes one moment please." She used the intercom,"Would Lainee please come to the front desk? You have a visitor."

Laine made her way down the hall. Grissom had asked if she wanted him to come with her. She had said no, she wanted to meet him without her soon to be parents with her. And she knew Sara was too busy killing Greg.

When she got to the front desk she could feel someone standing behind her. When she turned around she saw a man standing there. He held out his hand. She stared at him. He puled his hand back. "Its nice to finally meet you. You look a lot like your mom." She continued to stare at him. He didnt seem to know what to say. She hugged him as tight as she could.

She puled back and looked up at him. He was about 6 foot 3". He looked a bit confused, "May i ask you a question?"

"Sure." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you wearing a tutu?"

"Oh right. I felt like being different today."

"Different?"

"Well you know, unique." He nodded his head. He wasent going to say anything else he was just happy to see Lainee for the first time. When he had seen her on the news he had been so happy. He finally got to meet the daughter he never had.

"OH i totally forgot you have to meet Gil and Sara and if they say yes you can come to dinner, thats if you want to?"

"Of course." He followed her to Grissom's office where Grissom was doing paper work. She assumed Sara was either washing the marker off her face or killing Greg.

Lainee knocked on the door. "Gil this is my dad."

Grissom looked up gave him a smile he was happy for Laine but didnt think she should be trusting someone she just met so much."Hi, umm?"

"Mike. Its nice to meet you Mr. Grissom and thank you for taking care of Lainee for me."


	17. Chapter 17

**------------------------------------------  
DINNER THAT NIGHT  
**

**Sara and Grissom were in the kitchen. Sara was watching the food that Laine had cooked and Grissom thought that Laine would like to spend time with her father alone. Grissom's phone started ringing he went into the didning room to be alone.  
**

**"Grissom" it was Nick on the other line. ..."Wait what about Lainee's dad?"..."OK ya ill tell her."  
**

**Grisssom went back into the kitchen. Lainee was making the salad. He came in jhe had a look of worry on his face. Sara looked up at him, "What?". He looked over at Laine. She looked at him she seemed calm like she knew he wouldnt be able to tell her bad news.  
**

**"Lainee honey, your father well he umm..."  
**

**"Died in a car accident when i was two i know."  
**

**"You do?" He would have thought she would say something. Sara was trying to stay as calm as possible it wasent working. "Well then who the hell is in there?!" She looked at Lainee.  
**

**"Not sure some random dude i guess hes an experiment."  
**

**"Laine you dont experiment on people." She looked up at Sara. "Well other people can experiment on animals , and im not testing anything on him or something like that im just observing."  
**

**"It doesnt matter if animals and people both deserve their rights but letting someone you dont know and is obviously mentaly unstable into our home is not smart. Do you hear me not smart."  
**

**"Relax Sara i get it we'll just say we have to go into the lab and hes gotta leave."  
**

**Grissom pointed to the pot on the stove." What about the food?"  
**

**"Its salted water." Laine said as she picked up the lid from the pot. Sara glared at her."Funny its almost as if you planned this." Laine gave her a bit of a look Sara wasent to sure if Laine was trying to say that she did or she didnt plan it.  
**

**Laine walked into the other room," Dad we have to go in theres this case we gotta work on so um im sorry we gotta cut this dinner short." He seemed a bit disappointed but he put on a smile and stood up,"Its ok sweetie maybe so other time."  
**

**She gave him a bit of a smile and lead him to the door. She gave him a hug and he left. Sara walked into the room. She glanced at Laine then over at Grissom who just walked in. "Gil how are we going to take care of that child?" Sara was being sarcastic she was shocked at how this girl was so fearless about everything especially with what's happened to her.  
**

**"Well im going to go to bed" Laine turned and left the room. Sara went over to Grissom he hugged her. She puled back gave him a quick kiss and then she went to get some ice cream and headed off to bed.**

----------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY  


**Grissom and Sara went into the lab early. Laine was going to come a bit later she had a geometry test to study for.  
**

**Sara was laying on the couch in the break room she hadnt been able to sleep the day before so she ended up eating ice cream. Catherine walked into their room and got herself some coffee.  
**

**"So how was dinner?"  
**

**Sara glared at her.  
**

**"what?"   
**

**Sara sat up, "Well apparently Laine's dad isnt her dad."  
**

**Catherine looked confused,"What?"  
**

**Sara shook her head, "Im not even gonna try to explain it, you can ask Lainee when she gets here."  
**

**"Where is she anyway?"  
**

**"She had to study for a test so shes gonna walk here when shes done."  
**

**"OK"**

--------------------------  
Laine was walking to the lab. She had her mp3 on full blast and was listening and singing to 7 years and 50 days. She couldnt hear anything other than her music and well her own voice-she was somewhat loud when she started singing...not good...just loud.  


**She didnt notice him come up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her neck and out his hand over her mouth. She couldnt help but think to herself ,'are you fricken kidding me?! Not again!.'  
**

**He puled her into the back of his car. She wasent sure who it was. He was wearing gloves, and grabbed her from behind. the car she was in had no opening to the front of the car so she wasent even able to see the back of his head. It was only 6pm but looked pitch black from in the car. there was 2 small windows and they were both covered.**

-----------------------------------  
"Where is she?" Sara was getting worried, Lainee said she'd be there at 5:30 it was now quarter after 6.  


**"Relax she's probably just getting something from the house." Grissom was just as worried as Sara but he was trying not to show it. He wanted her to stay as calm as she could and let him do the worrying.**

---------------------------------  
Lainee sat up sometime when she was in the car she had passed out she was now in a small room that was completely empty except for the chair she was tied to.  


**"Where the fuck am i?"  
**

**"Shh..You shouldnt say things like that my little Lainee." It was her experiment-she didnt know his name so thats what she decided to call him.  
He came over and slapped her across the face. Laine was thinking to herself 'ok so he is super sweet acting like my father then he slaps me? Stockholm syndrom thats what he's trying to pull!'  
**

**"Dude you're so bad at this."  
**

**"What?"  
**

**"Trying to get me to identify with you as my father like come on it doesnt work that way. It was a good try though but you did it backwards."  
**

**"What?"  
**

**"You treat me like crap then its random acts of kindness not the other way around."  
**

**He looked at her as if she was crazy. She was telling her kidnapper how to...well kidnap her. Why she would do that he couldnt figure out.  
--------------------------------  
Grissom was trying to calm Sara down in the break room. Henry passed by, "Hey Grissom you have a letter on your desk or something."  
**

**"Thank you Henry." Grissom stood up he motioned to Catherine to come and comfort Sara. He went to his office there was a large brown envelope. **

**All he could think was 'not again, she's ok i know she is.'  
**

**He opened the envelope. Inside was Lainee's necklace that she always wore, it was a long silver chain with a ring on it. There was also a note, and a polaroid of Lainee in the back of what looked like the back of a van.  
**

**Grissom picked it all up and brought it into the break room, thankfully the whole team was there. When he came in the room the all looked at him.  
----------------------------------  
Laine was somewhat bored. Although who could blame her. Her kidnapper didnt know what he was doing and the room she was in was completly empty. Whenever her experiment came in she would study him. She didnt really get too much, well thats mostly cause she already knew this guy inside and out. Did that totally just sound dirty?  
**

**He would come in every once in a while to see if she was still breathing. She knew that she would have to give the team some time but this guy slipped up big time. She didnt exactly know how but she knew they would find something. In the mean time she was plotting her escape.  
-----------------------------  
Sara could see the look in his eyes,"What? What happened where is she?"  
**

**"I dont know, all we have is this." He held up the picture, letter and her necklace. Sara had already had tears in her eyes and now they were streaming down her face. Catherine hugged her and was telling her it would be ok.  
**

**"Sara honey you should go home get some rest the stress isnt good for you or the baby."  
**

**"Im not leaving im staying here until we find my daughter." Sara for the first time called Lainee her daughter. Grissom heard this so perfeclty in his mind he knew them having this baby and addopting Laine was perfect for them and he knew that if anything happened to the baby cause he didnt stop Sara from staying he wouldnt be able to live with himself." Im not asking you im telling you now go home and get some rest."  
**

**"Grissom I-" He cut her off.  
**

**"You're going."  
-----------------------------  
GRISSOM AND SARA'S PLACE**

"Thanks for driving me home Cath."  


**"No problem do you need me to stay with you?"  
**

**"No you need to go help the team." Sara looked very upset, but who could blame her.  
**

**"She's gonna be ok. We're going to do the best we can to find her."  
**

**"I know you will." Sara sat down on the couch, and Catherine let herself out. She headed back to the lab. **


	18. Chapter 18

**------------------------------  
AT THE LAB**

Catherine walked into the break room. She saw the team standing around the letter they were reading it."So what do you have?"  


**Grissom looked at her."Nothing." He went back to staring at the letter, it was the letter Laine had gotten from 'her dad'. It said he was coming to Vegas and that he missed her. Grissom and the rest of the team found it ...creepy.  
**

**Warrick walked over to Catherine he put his arm around her, he could tell she was very worried about both Sara and Lainee.  
Grissom finished reading the letter and looked up at Catherine,"How is she?"  
**

**"I dont think she should be alone shes almost 7 months pregnant and with this kind of stress its not good."  
**

**"Why didnt you stay with her?"  
**

**"She wouldnt let me."  
----------------------------------**

**"I'm bored"  
**

**"So am i Laine so am i."  
**

**"You're the kidnapper you're the one who should have something planned, like when are you gonna call and ask for ransom money?"  
**

**"I'm not i want you to stay here with me and be my daughter."  
**

**"Dude you're crazy im not and never will be your daughter, now it would be a mot smarter if you'd call and ask for a ransom."  
**

**"Of how much?"  
**

**"Wow you are so bad at this. OK i dont know how much you want but you have to call and be all like i have her and if you want her back i want i dont know 1 million dollars and tell them where we are and when they come put on a big show then take the money and let me go."  
**

**"You sure that will get me a million.?"  
**

**"Ive seen it in movies if you want me to tell you what happens in real life, then ask i wont tell you but you can ask."  
**

**"But that doesnt help me."  
**

**"Dude you kidnapped me im not supposed to be helping you." Her experiment was starting to bug her. She wasent going to teach him step by step how to do this right well she shouldnt but somehow she was she at least thought it through so its not like he was playing her for a fool or anything.  
-----------------------------------**

Sara was laying on the couch she had the TV on mute and she wasent paying any attention. She was worried about Lainee and knew she should just relax and try to calm down stress wasent good for her and she knew it.  


**"OK Sara they are the second best lab in the entire country you dont have to worry they'll find her."  
**

**Bruno came over to the couch and put his head beside her hand. She was petting him when the phone started to ring.  
**

**"Sidle."  
**

**"Hey Sara its Greg umm.. well...Grissom would rather you have company so im gonna come join you so...do you have a favourite movie i should bring?"  
**

**"Titanic."  
**

**"OK ill be there soon."  
**

**"OK bye." She clicked off, she wasent in the mood to fight with anyone, well yes she was she almost always was. But she didnt want to care right now she was thinking about Lainee.  
---------------------------**

**AT THE LAB**

Nick looked over at Grissom,"You sure it was smart to send Greg over to see Sara?"  


**"He wouldnt try to hit on her now Nick dont worry."  
**

**"Well i know that but she will try to kill him."  
Grissom shrugged his shoulders, Laine probably did have more of a chance of surviving then Greg did right now. But he wasent ready to focus on Greg right now, he wanted his girls to be OK and he was gonna make sure he would get her back from that crazy bastard who took her.  
------------------------------**

Sara heard the doorbell. She took her time standing up, and then she walked over to the door. She checked the peephole. Surprisingly Greg was standing there Titanic in hand. She let him in.  


**" OK im here now and you can sit and relax and watch some Titanic while i make thing to eat. How bout steak?"  
**

**"You're an idiot Greg im a vegetarian."  
**

**"OK well i got steak so will Laine eat it?"  
**

**"You're still an idiot she's a vegetarian too. And why the hell do you have steak?!"  
**

**"I wanted steak, but ill just find something else."  
**

**They had watched the movie Greg was still hungry. All the food they had in the house were ingredients or ice cream and Sara didnt let Greg have any of her ice cream.  
**

**Greg had a box of tissues beside him and he had used about 20 of them. Sara however didnt have a single tear in her eye, although she hadent been watching the movie. She was thinking about Lainee she knew he took her and she was blaming herself.  
**

**'Maybe if i hadent agreed when i found out maybe if i kicked him out when i knew he wasent her real father, maybe if i hadent been killing Greg she would have thought about this more.'  
--------------------------------------  
**

**Laine let out a yawn. "So are you going to call soon?"  
**

**"Fine. But im calling your home number."  
**

**"Whatever." Lainee knew there would be nobody home and if there was then they would be tracking the call from the lab.  
**

**He dialed the number, Sara answered the phone,"Sidle"  
**

**"Ms.Sidle, i have Laine with me." and then he hung up. Laine looked at him,"What the hell was that how do they know how to find me?"  
**

**"Should i call back?"  
**

**"Then it will seem like you dont know what you're doing just lst them do the rest of the work."  
**

**"So what do we do now?"  
**

**"I dunno. Got any cards?"  
**

**"You're still my hostage im not gonna let you go."  
**

**"Fine be a bitch."  
----------------------------**


	19. Chapter 19

Sara didnt know what to do. She dialed Grissom's number. 

Grissom saw the caller ID on his phone he picked up,"Sara sweetie are you OK?" 

"Im fine, he called he said he had her and then hung up." 

"OK when did he call?" 

"Like a second ago i called you right after." 

"OK is Greg still there?" 

"Ya." 

"OK you relax and stay with Greg we'll try and track the call.OK?" 

"OK. Grissom?" 

"Ya sweetie?" 

"When you get something, anything call me OK?" 

"OK, I love you." 

"I love you too, Bye." They both hung up. Sara walked into her bedroom, she yelled to Greg,"Im taking a nap if Grissom calls tell me." 

"OK." Greg sat down and flicked on the TV, he had nothing else to do. His job was to take care of Sara and thats what he was going to do.  
-------------------------------  
Grissom and the team were now in the layout room."OK i just got a call from Sara, Laine's kidnapper called. Nick i need you to go get Archie to track the call see where it came from."  
Nick nodded his head and left the room to go to the AV lab to help Archie. 

Catherine was processing Laine's necklace. She wasent getting anything."This guy must have worn gloves or something." 

Warrick looked up, he had been reading the real Mike's file."Well are we sure its him? Laine does have a lot of enemies." 

"Ill look into it, this letter's giving me nothing." Grissom left the room to go see if he could find someone else with a motive.  
---------------------------------  
Laine was close to falling asleep she had been there for hours. She now knows how Sara felt when her and Grissom were stuck in Grissom's office cause she really had to pee. 

At least she knew they'd be there soon. Experiment had used her phone and it had a tracker in it and he never bothered to turn it off. She knew they would find her soon. She still wasent sure how Experiment would react when they came. 

Hopefully he wouldnt spaz, thats never fun when the person spazing might try and kill you...literally.  
----------------------------  
Nick ran into the layout room,"We got something we know where her phone is. Where's Grissom?" 

"His office i think, where is she?" 

"Come! Ill find Grissom meet me and Brass outside in the parking lot." 

"OK" Both Catherine and Warick left their stuff on the table and went to the parking lot. 

Nick ran and got Grissom. They all met outside in the parking lot. Brass gave directions to Catheine and Warrick who took the same car, and Nick and Grissom went in the same car as Brass.  
------------------------  
Sara couldnt sleep, she heard the doorbell ring. Greg got it. "Grissom whats up?" 

"We know where Laine is. Where's Sara?" 

Sara got up and went out to the living room. She looked at Grissomm he motioned for her to come. Greg went with Cath and Warrick, Sara with Nick, Grissom and Brass. 

It took them about 20 minutes to get there. Everyone jumped out of the car, except Sara Grissom helped her out. 

They were standing in front of a big what looked like an abandoned building. Grissom saw the van parked in front. It looked like the one he'd seen in the picture. 

There was 2 doors, Brass and called fro backup so they decided to wait till they came. They stood outside. Each of them were worried and all thinking that something bad could have or will happen. 

Back up arrived. They went into the building while the CSIs waited outside. Brass acme back out after a couple minutes,"He wants to talk to you." 

"All of us?" Sara didnt think that he would need to. But Brass nodded his head,"All of you." 

They all went in they saw all the back up surrounding Experiment who was holding Laine by her neck. Laine looked up at him, "OK now you put on a show now let me go." 

"I changed my mind." He said as he puled out a gun. Nobody was able to shoot he had Laine as a shield. He pointed the gun to her head. 

"OK i lied i dont want her as my daughter i want her dead, she put my son in jail twice and now im getting my payback." 

Laine felt so bad this was all her fault, she mouthed to the team im sorry'. 

She saw Greg was moving away from the rest of the team. She wasent sure what he was doing. She knew that Experiment hadent noticed. She noticed he was walking slowly behind everyone, he was making his way around to get behind her. 

Oh no. was he going to do something stupid? 

he went behind her and Experiment. He tried to knock the gun away. Experiment got him, Line broke free. She turned and towards him and stepped on his foot, he dropped the gun but held on to Greg. She kicked the gun away. 

"Oh no!." Sara said, as she fell to the ground. Catherine turned and ran over to her. 

"Grissom she's going into labor!" Grissom bent down to where Sara was laying. He put his arm around her head so she could lean back. 

"Everybody but those CSIs get out now or hes dead." Experiment yelled while taking out Gregs gun and holding it to his head.  
Laine screamed to him, "You idiot she's going to have a baby!!!!" 

"I dont care! You're staying and thats it!" 

The back up and Brass all left. Warrick and Nick had their guns pointed toward Experiment and Grissom and Catherine were down on their knees taking care of Sara. Experiment had backed up closer to a wall and had Greg as a human sheild now. Laine was standing in front of him trying to figure out what she can do or say to help Greg. 

They were all somewhat stuck on what to do. Sara was going into labor 2 months early, Greg was being held at gunpoint by the father of the man who killed Laine's mother, and they werent able to leave. 

"I swear im going to kill you!" 

"Oh please Laine you cant kill me." 

"Says who?" 

"The man holding the gun." 

"Shut up." 

Greg looked so scared, now of course it would be the third person to almost die twice. Sara was on the floor she had her head resting on Grissom's lap. Catherine was trying to calm her down.  
------------------------------------  
OUTSIDE

Brass was calling for an ambulance he knew that when or if they got out of there Sara would need to go to the hospital. 

She was going into labor 2 months before the baby was due. It was most likely from the stress.


	20. Chapter 20

Laine was getting very annoyed by this. Greg was being held at gun point and Sara was in labor 2 months too early.

Laine was getting seriously pissed off. She sat down. On the floor. In the middle of the room.

Nick and Warrick-guns still pointed at Experiment- looked over at Laine confused. Nick had to ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Thinking. Shut up."

They looked back at Greg. He looked more bored than scared. they kept their guns pointed at him.

Catherine was trying to calm Sara down. "OK just breath, relax calm down. We have to stop the contractions, you cant be having this baby yet."

"Catherine i need a hospital, and a doctor!"

Laine was starting to get really worried, when Sara wanted to go to the hospital you know that means somethings wrong.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET HER GO ALREADY!!!" Laine was in an outrage she was angry as hell and wanted at least for Sara to get out of there.

"I wouldnt be yelling at me if i were you."

"Oh please shut up! You dont scare me and just cause you're holding a gun means nothing!"

He was getting aggravated now. He let go of Greg and held up his gun. Greg jumped in front of Laine.

BANG!BANG!BANG! 3 shots were fired right into his chest. He was on the ground bleeding. there was no chance he was breathing or ever would again.

Sofia was outside she heard the shots. She puled out her gun and went inside.

When she went in she saw Grissom and Cath surrounding Sara and Warrick and Nick were trying to help Laine and Greg who were both on the ground.

She called for 2 ambulances. They came and put Sara in one with Grissom riding with her and they put him in the other.

The rest of the team followed behind to find out what was going to happen.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Think they'll be OK?" Cath was extremely worried, about both of them. Warrick put his arm around her.

"Relax they'll be fine."

"You dont know that." Laine said the one thing that none of them needed to hear. Nick glared at her.

"Im just stating the obvious, you dont know how this will all turn out."

Nick stood up,"Im going to get some coffee anybody want anything?"

They shook their heads. Catherine was looking at the floor and Warrick couldnt stop looking at the clock. Laine stood up and went outside for a walk. She came back and nobody was in the waiting room,"Well now i feel alone."

She sat down in the chair and picked up an old magazine. A man came over to where she was sitting, he pointed to the seat beside her,"Is this seat taken."

Without looking up she said"No." He sat down, he looked at her a couple times. then the last time he asked "Are you that girl...umm whats your name again...umm...Laine Morgan?"

"Ya thats me. Why?"

"Well i was sure i heard that you were well kidnapped?"

"Ya they caught him."

"When?"

" 'Bout 30 minutes ago."

"So what are you doing in a hospital?"

"My mom went into labor."

"Im sorry i know im asking a lot of questions but i thought your mother was deceased?"

"Ya she was murdered."

"But you just said..."

"My foster mom."

"Oh i see."

"So you had your chance of asking questions now its my turn. So why are you here?"

"A good friend of mine is here she's going to have a baby and i came to support her."

Laine nodded her head. She didnt think he was going to tell her right away, she thought she would have to figure it out by herself. She went back to readin her magazine.

"So much for asking me a bunch of questions."

"Ya well...i ran out of questions." He stumped her, she had nothing to say. That was a first. Wow maybe he knew her, there was no way a stranger could stop Charlaine Morgan from talking. It just wasnt possible.

Grissom came out and walked over to Laine"Where'd they all go?" Laine shrugged her shoulders.

"So how is she?"

"Shes gonna be fine shes just stuck with bed rest until she is ready to have the baby."

"Sara? Bed rest? Gil there is no chance."

The man who had been sitting beside Laine before, stood up and came over to them."Im sorry to interrupt but are you talking about Sara Sidle?"

"Yes." Grissom looked over at Laine confused.

"Dont look at me even i dont even know the answer this time."

He held out his hand,"I should introduce myself my name is-"

"Wait no i can get this it starts with and A."

"Derek, Derek Wallace." Laine rolled her eyes she knew she wasnt psychic but really wanted to get something right. Derek looked back at her,"So im guessing you like being right?"

Grissom glanced at Laine then back at Derek,"You have no idea." Laine gave him a bit of a slap on the shoulder. They went to see Sara. When they walked in Sara sat up, "Derek what are you doing here?" He smiled at her and went over and gave her a hug. He puled back, "Well i heard that you were having your baby and i thought that maybe i should come see my friend."

"That's sweet. But how'd you know?" Laine was now sitting beside Sara on her bed, "Maybe he's a stalker." Sara gave her a look. "Oh ouch the death glare." Laine was being about as sarcastic as a human being can be.

Grissom glared at Lainee, "Charlaine?"

"What?"

"Actually i heard it on the news when Ms.Sarcasm over here" he said poitning to Laine,"had every news station covering her disapperance."

"Great now people will know my name thats just lovely."

Sara gave her a look,"Lainee honey why dont you go try and find Catherine. OK?"

"Fine but relax you're so uptight, its not like its impossible to relax i mean com on no body died or-" Laine stopped herself realizing what had just happened and didnt bother to finish what she was saying before she left the room to go find Catherine and the rest of the team.


	21. Chapter 21

"Well shes umm..."Derek couldnt find the right word. He looked at Sara confused.

"I dont know anything about why that girl is so strange."

Grissom wasent too sure if he was able to trust this Derek guy."So Derek ho do you know Sara?"

Sara gave him a bit of a look. Grissom wasent over protective he was cautwious. Sometimes too cautious.

"Well actually it was an accident."

"Care to elaborate?" Sara was thinking to herself 'WOW he's gotten so weird lately well then again so have all of us from what's happened.'

"I droped a dollar and she picked it up for me we got talking and soon after we were dating for over a year."

"When was this?"

"In college."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Sara moved here."

"Excuse me." Grissom left the room. Sara could see in his eyes he was upset.

"Crap"

Derek looked at her,"What?" Sara looked at Derek then at the door then back to Derek.

"Nothing never mind. So how's your sister?"

Lainee walked into the waiting room. The rest of the team was back they were all sitting where they were before."There y'all are, where'd you guys go?"

"Outside for fresh air. So how are they?" Catherine looked worried.

"Sara's fine, she's stuck with bed rest for the next 2 months though."

"Poor Grissom, do you know if we can go see her?" Nick was standing beside Laine now.

"Ya i think you can she's talking to Derek now."

Catherine gave her a confused look."Who's Derek?" Laine shruged her shoulders, then walked out of the room.

Nick pointed to her,"Where's she going?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders,"Im going in to see Sara anyone want to join me?"

They all followed behind her. When they went in they saw Sara was laying on the bed she was laughing at something Derek had said. He was sitting in a chair beside her bed.

Catherine came into the room, she went over to Sara and gave her a hug.

Sara smiled and pointed to Derek,"This is Derek Wallace hes a friendd of mine from college." They all smiled. "Umm...Have you guys seen Grissom he stormed out of here and im worried."

"No but Laine doesnt seem to happy either."

"Great my daughter and the father of my child are mad at me."

Catherine sat down on the bed beside her,"They arent mad at you."

Sara looked at her.Even if they arent i still am stuck with bed rest for the next 2 months."

"Well you dont have to do anything at least."

Sara glared at Derek,"Shut up." He looked at her with his big blue eyes. She had to look away to avoid feeling bad for telling him to shut up.

"Gilbert Grissom!" Grissom turned around he saw Laine behind him.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"You should be in there with Sara, and your unborn child."

"She's fine she has Derek."

"Whats wrong with you? I know that everyone has been acting differently from all that's happened but this is way too unlike you." She was trying to look into his eyes but he kept his down.

They were outside the front of the hospital. She pointed to a bench,"Sit."

They sat down. For a couple moments it was silent. Grissom took Lainee's hand in his he looked at her in the eye."Lainee tonight when i saw him holding you at gun point i was ready to break down, i didnt think i could handle loosing someone i loved especially my daughter. And then hearing from the doctor today that there was a 50/50 chance that we might loose our baby...I didnt know...I dont know what to think." Grissom had tears in his eyes.

"You never said anything about that, you said they'd be alright."

"I still dont want to believe it and if i say it then it will be real."

"Why didnt Sara say anything?"

"The doctor doesnt want to put anymore stress on her."

"O Lord, why look'st thou sad?;

Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily;

If good, thou shan'st the music of sweet news;

By playing it to me with so sour a face"

"You are a smart ass you know that?"

"I do and im proud of it."

They both stood up and wet back in, to see Sara. Avoiding Derek wold have to wait till later.

They went into Sara's room. The team was all in there they were laughing at something Derek had just said.

Laine went over to Sara's bed and sat down beside her. Sara looked at Laine with a confused look,"C'est quoi?"

"Rien."

"You sure?"

"Nope."

"Ca sa m'aid beacoup."

"Vraiment?"

"Dont even start with me."

There was a bit of a silence.

"No seriously when did Sara starts speaking french?!"

"Oh shut up Greg."

"I wouldnt tell me to shut up if i were you munchkin, i did save your life."

"Brass shot him before he had the chance to fire the gun."

Derek interrupted their conversation,"o you all work together then?"

"Ya." Grissom was quiet when he said this.

"Well i guess that means that my Sara is safe then."

Their jaws dropped. Sara could see the pain in Grissom's eyes it was worse than before.

Before anyone could say anything the doctor walked in,"Ms.Sidle you can go home now."

Sara smiled and said "thank you." The team left so Sara could get dressed. Grissom stayed with her.

"Gil, he doesnt mean it he just...its a habit of his, thats it nothing else."

Grissom said nothing.

"He just came to see an old friend , hes not trying to take me away from you."

Again nothing.

They were all sitting in the waiting room. Derek had to leave to check into a hotel. Nick looked over at Laine,"So do you think you'll need to lock them in Grissom's office again?"

"Honestly i don't know what's going to happen, i need to know more about that Derek guy."

Catherine sat up,"Im your girl, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Now ow do you plan on getting all this information?"

"Well i could ask Sara and then check him out on the Internet, I am a CSI i know what im doing."

"Thank you."

Grissom and Sara came out into the room, it went silent. Grissom was going to bring Laine and Sara home and he'd go back into work.


	22. Chapter 22

AT HOME

"You sure you dont need me?"

"Dont worry Laine if we need you we'll call, and you" he said pointing to Sara "are going to go lay down and relax."

She gave him a blank stare. He gave Lainee a kiss on the forehead and was going to go kiss Sara but decided against it. Sara had turned and left the room before he even had a chance to change his mind.

Grissom left. Laine went into the living room, where Sara was sitting."You should give him a chance i mean you'd be threatened if Heather came back wouldnt you?"

"How do you know about Heather?"

"I listen to the lab rats."

Sara was trying to ignore dealing with this. That seemed to be what she always did when she felt guilty.

She turned on the TV. She looked threw the guide for a couple seconds then turned it to 'Charmed'.

"Mom you watch this?"

"Ya its one of my favorites i thought you knew that?"

"No i watch it when you're at work. Hardly a science show."

"You can be a scientist and watch shows about magic."

Laine obviously had dropped the question, which did make Sara a bit nervous.

After a couple minutes they started watching the show instead of trying to figure out what the other one was thinking.

"No you idiot he's evil!" Laine was yelling at the TV.

"Well how could she know that he isnt red and black yet is he?"

"Well come on he's trying to kill her how can she not figure that out?"

"Well he did sleep with her."

"And got in a lot of trouble by the triad."

they both giggled a little bit they were talking about a show like it was real, not that there was anything wrong with that. At least for now they didnt have to worry about any cases. It seemed almost...relaxing.

AT THE LAB

Grissom went into the break room. he was about to hand out assignments, he noticed the whole team was looking at him as if to say we feel bad for you. He wasent too sure if this was the look he should be getting from his team.

"Ok we got a double homicide, and an exploding plant."

"Exploding plant?" Nick gave him a confused look.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. He gave Nick and Catherine the plant case and Greg, Warrick and himself took the double homicide.

IN THE CAR(CATH AND NICK)

Catherine was driving, Nick was beside her."So what do you think's gonna happen between them?"

"Nick you are way too nosy."

"You're the one who's gonna dig up dirt on Derek for Laine."

"She asked."

"I was there you offered." She gave him look then puled the car around the corner and parked it.

The got out to see the scene in front of them. There were officers standing near the front door and some were talking to some of the people standing outside the building.

They walked over to Brass. He was standing ot front waiting for them.

"There you guys are, finally!"

"Why?" Nick looked over at Cath. She looked back at him confused.

"See all those people? Well they arent concerned about a bomb going off in their building they're concerned about how long the investigation will take."

"OK, so what happened here, i mean Grissom said something about a plant bomb?"

"Ya someone droped off a bouket of flowers and it blew up."

"Who were they delivered to?" Cath was still trying to figure out how someone could put a bomb in flowers and no one would notice.

Brass looked at his notes,"A Charleen Micena. So what are you guys thinking?"

"Without our little profiler we have to see the scene before we start thinking."

"She still at home with Sara?"

Catherine nodded her head. Brass lead them into what looked like the main lobby. They followed him past a couple other rooms until they came to a big room filled with cubicles.

They went over to a group of what looked like 4 cubicles, they were black from the ashes. The walls had been burned down, from the bomb.

They processed while Brass asked questions. After they were done they headed back to the lab.

"He Warrick could you hand me the camera?"

"Ya sure Gris. So how upset is Sara that she doesnt have to work?"

"Not too upset. She gets to spend some time with Lainee so she's happy about that."

"Lainee must want to work too."

"She was trying to convince me to bring her with me today."

"Just think when you have 2 of 'em."

"Ya." Grissom was trying not to think of the fact that he could loose his baby. It was getting so hard for him not to tell anyone.

"Grissom?!"

"Huh?" Grissom saw Greg's hand waving in front of his face.

"Ive been trying to ask you for the past 5 minutes, what do you want me to do with this?" Greg held up an evidence bag.

"I dont know. Im gonna go into the kitchen, see what i can find."

Greg nodded his head. Grissom stood up almost in a daze, and went toward the kitchen.

Greg turned to Warrick,"He seemed weird to you?"

Warrick just gave him a look. Greg turned around and went back to processing.

"You hungry?" Sara turned to see her daughter standing in the kitchen.

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti?"

"Sure i'll have some."

Sara was still watching Charmed, she was about to cry. It was the episode where Chris died.

"This is sad why'd they have to kill Chris?"

"Well he is already a quarter dead anyway." Laine started boiling the water.

"How do you get that?"

"Well his dad's half dead cause of his whitelighter status."

"I thought Leo was all dead?"

"Well i say he's half dead. Dead people cant have kids can they?"

"True."


End file.
